


Arranging Fate

by AngelTalion, leet19



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Appa!Kangin, Cheeky!Henry, Evil!Kyuhyun, Fluff, Humor, Innocent!Ryeowook, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Possessive!Hae, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Slash, Umma!Teukkie, see notes for addition KINKS & WARNINGS as they vary per chapter and couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTalion/pseuds/AngelTalion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet19/pseuds/leet19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After numerous scandals, the horrible way that the Hangeng issue was dealt with, and the butter finger handling of the Sungmin-situation. The parents of Super Junior have had enough. They’ve come together and decided it's time to take a stand and control before their children’s happiness and livelihood are further threatened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Foreword

Authors:

 

Leet19: Leeteuk; Donghae; Heechul; Kyuhyun; Siwon

AngelTalion: Kangin; Eunhyuk; ZhouMi; Ryeowook; Henry

 

Couples: KangTeuk - HaeHyuk - MiChul - KyuWook - WonRy

* * *

 

 

(LUNCH time @ a restaurant in somewhere in S. Korea)

 

The doors of the private room at the restaurant closed behind the last member of the lunch party. Settling into her seat Mrs. Lee looked around nervously. "Are we... what I mean is should we have the manager here at least?"

 

Crossing his arms Mr. Kim (Ryeowook's father) gave an unimpressed look and shook his head. "I think in this matter it is best we come to a decision and then talk to the managers at SM. These are our children. This entire mess is effecting them emotionally not just economically." Though he was a stern man, when it came to his son Mr. Kim could be quite well soft. His son had always been a good but gentle child and watching him hurt was not something he was comfortable with.

 

Others nodded their agreement on the matter, but a few sighed not sure if what they were doing was right. "My wife and I are not going to agree to anything that would separate our boy and Hae. Whatever else you all decide Hyukjae loves that boy more than his career and Donghae..." Reaching over Mr. Lee takes Hae's mother's hand. "And his family are part of our own. We won't allow them to be separated not even for the good of Super Junior."

 

Pursing her lips Ms. Park smiled, "What if... what if we didn't. Separate them I mean. It is not secret that 'EunHae' is real no matter what SM is willing to admit or not. What if we allow or insist they marry. JungSu and Kangin as well for that matter. They are the defacto parents of the little family our boys have made. They should set a healthy example. Not slink around in shadows because SM wants to appeal to a wider audience. Keeping their artists single for publicity sake if you ask me, is cruel." She finished arms crossing.

 

"I agree with you." muttered Mrs. Lee, "Hyuk and Hae can act like normal because the fans love them together but they can't really 'be' together."

 

"Kangin and Teuk will take care of them, that's for sure but they need to be able to express and find their own love too. And that's each other. Even if they don't want to admit it." said Mr. Park, his smile amused.

 

"Oh, those boys. They all think they’re so clever and secretive. As if we weren’t all young once." sighed Mr. Kim while Mrs. Lee giggled.

 

"So, we have an understanding here?" the others nodded.

 

"I think so. If we pair our boys off we can avoid another mess like this." Shindong's father sighed. "I've already started talks with my son's girlfriend's grandfather. So he will be well settled once his military service is complete."

 

Huffing Heechul's mother taps her nail to the tea cup before her. "This is well and good for those already paired. The world already knows EunHae and KangTeuk;" She makes air quotes. "But what about those who aren't together? How do you presume we match them up?" It wasn't that she didn't know of her son's dalliance with Zhou Mi. But her Chullie had been hurt so badly before that he wasn't opening up as he once had. While she had no desire to see her own child hurt, she was fond of the Chinese boy who obviously felt something for her son and didn't want to see him hurt either.

 

"Well, I know our Kyuhyun is interested in one of his fellow members." The father smirked a little.

 

"I think we have a safe choice if my Henry goes with Siwon, I know he will take care of my baby." said Mrs. Lau, smiling softly.

 

"Yes, Siwon has a soft spot for him." Added Siwon's dad. "We are a religious family and wed love to have Henry with us."

 

"Then, that's settle. How about Ryeowook?" Ryeowook's mom and Kyu's mom shared a look.

 

"Kyuhyun." they said at the same time and Mr. Cho smirked again, amused because he knew that his son was really fond of the smaller boy.

 

Nodding happily, Mrs. Choi clapped her hands over Mrs. Lau's. "I think you're Henry will be a wonderful fit for my Siwon! They'll be just adorable together, and he's going to be such a good boy. Our Siwon needs someone to help him relax and smile a little more." She sighs looking at her husband. "He can be so serious like his Appa some days." She leaned in whispering to the other woman already thinking of the extravagant engagement party she wanted to throw.

 

"I thought my Ryeowook was seeing that D.O. boy from the EXO band?" Mr. Kim frowned a little. He wasn't quite sure what his son's dating status was to be perfectly honest. He knew that the two boys had been 'getting close' according to Wook-ah but since then he hadn't heard much else on the subject and it didn't seem the sort of thing their boy would keep from them. So he blinked at his beautiful wife in question. "Wait, Kyuhyun? Isn't he... a little rough for Wook-ah?" He was flushing a bit. "Perhaps, Yesung? They've known one another since childhood."

 

"Which makes them practically twin brothers but definitely not lovers!" Yesung's own father piped up. "Beside, my boy is already in his military service, he's just started and two years out. Leaving Ryeowook alone while the others were being paired off would upset him, and leave Wook-ah lonely. That isn't fair. Kyu-shi is a good boy just a bit mischievous. Beside, Yesung told Wook-ah he could go to Kyuhyun if he needed anything. If my Sung-ah trusts him with Ryeowook we should too." The man tried, much like his son, to be a voice of reason. He knew Mr. Kim was just very, very protective of his sweet tempered son.

 

"So... in short," said Mrs. Lee "Only Kangteuk, Eunhae, Kyuwook and Wonry are confirmed couples, right?" the others nodded "What about Heechul, dear?"

 

"My son is... in a fragile state right now." said Mrs. Kim with a grimace "After the Hangeng situation, he ended up pretty bad and now with the Sungmin situation well..." Sungmin's mother grimaced too. "some things have came back to his mind."

 

"But he has something with Zhoumi." said Zhoumi's mom "I think he can be good for him, he cares."

 

"And I think Heechul can care for him too, but he's too scared right now..." answered Mrs. Kim, "Maybe, if we give them a little time, they'll find their own way to each other."

 

"We need to be firm for the petition, Dear. We need them all paired up." said Mrs. Lee.

 

"I know, I know... I'll talk to him, okay, I'll have an answer for tomorrow."

 

Reaching over Madam Zhou, Zhou Mi's grandmother, put her fingers through Mrs. Kim's. "Mi is a good man, he knew Hangeng and has seen what that boy's behavior did to his friends. He values Heechul a great deal and loves him as a friend as well as a lover. I believe our Mi can help protect your Heechul. He is uniquely able to know and understand because he was there to see what this has done to your beautiful son." A slim smile filtered over her face. "My grandson is also strong but gentle something I think we can both agree your boy needs in a life long companion. Let us pair them, they obviously find one another attractive."

 

"She's right, of them all unless perhaps Leeteuk were to be paired to Heechul, Zhou Mi is the most likely to weather your son's change in moods." One of the gentlemen at the table offered as gently as he could. "If we can all agree how should we progress with SM? We can't let them bully us regarding this matter. Its too important."

 

Looking down Mrs. Lee, Sungmin's mother who was currently just glad to have been invited to a meeting of the parents considering it was her own son that was instigating this matter all together, finally spoke up. "They are going to try to bully you. They did when we went to them about Sungmin, it is part of what pushed him to... this current behavior. They even threatened to terminate his contract and even to purposely set up and send out scandals regarding him cheating. So please, be careful and united. Obviously or at least thus far they were bluffing regarding their threats but I don't want any of the other boys to further suffer for Min-ah's headstrong behavior." She still couldn't believe her typically obedient well behaved son was acting this way. It was becoming increasingly hard for her not to blame this girl of his. "If only he'd fallen in love with Wook-ah." She would love to have Ryeowook for a daughter in law, she pouted a little at Mrs. Cho.

 

"You're right, Madame Zhou, Mimi would be able to take care of my son." said Mrs. Kim with an honest smile.

 

"Now we just need to be together, maybe we should write all the reasons why we want this and think about anything they can use against us. If we left them without arms, we will win." said Mrs. Lee, because she knows that Hae loves Hyuk and would do anything for him, she just wants her son to be happy with the person he loved.

 

"The boys have been through enough already, they have a lot of fans around the world but in their home country they are being scowled at and people are pointing out everyone of their mistake all the time. Bullying them into doing whatever the company wants and it hurts them more and more. They lost Kibum even though they never made it official, they lost Hangeng in such a public manner that it was a miracle they pulled through.” There was a round of sad sighs and tsks. “They thought they lost Kangin but fortunately he came back and now Yesung and Shindong will be leaving for military service and with Sungmin getting married in such a rebellious fashion. We can't let these people hurt them anymore."

 

Mr. Lee patted the hands of his future in law and nodded his own agreement. “My Dear, you are very right. How long have Hae and our Hyukkie been forced to pretend they are but aren’t together? SM has even fashioned scandals and arranged dates for Donghae with girls, knowing what it did to my Hyukjae. I can’t imagine it left those girls feeling any better and Donghae has such a good heart he tries too hard to keep everyone happy. Keeping the kids single and in these ambiguous or open relationships is starting to hurt them here at home.”

 

Gasping Mrs. Lau nodded. “Parents of their fans are beginning to consider them bad role models. Not just here in Korea but home in China as well. There are questions as to if the boys really believe in any values.” She whispered in shock. “Our boys were raised well, the first time I heard someone say something negative regarding why Donghae and Eunhyuk were not committing I was so shocked. They believe our boys do not want or desire stability or commitment.” Looking to the Choi’s she sighed. “It’s as if they think our boys are running around ‘playing’ with any girl or boy that will return to their rooms with them and pretending to be in relationships.”

 

"I can't wait for Siwon to find out he doesn't have to marry his law-sister." Mrs. Choi grinned happily already expecting that bright smile on her son's face. There were a series of confused looks on the faces of parents around the table. "Omo, I... I thought you all would have been told by the boys. Siwon's father is married by law to his business partner. His parents arranged the union when they joined their companies back when my Yobo was just 20 years old." She glanced up at her husband a little surprised no one seemed to know.

 

Nodding, Mrs. Lee (Hae's mother) smiled at them. "Donghae told me but I didn't know how you two felt about the subject so I never wanted to approach it." She swallowed and there were a few nods. "After all we are quite aware of your religious beliefs and his being married to another pers..."

 

"OH! No, we are married in our church! Our families, friends and the eyes of our Lord!" Mr. Choi broke in quickly. "My husband was my best man, and I his. His wife is a lovely woman, and his daughter is a wonderful girl. In the eyes of the law however... well it is a bit more complicated and to be honest, our families were against us marrying our wives in the beginning." He clasped hands with the mother of his son.

 

Biting her lip Mrs. Lau frowns, "I don't think I want Henry to, what I mean is my Henry wasn't raised that way. Marriage by law or church is marriage 100%." She didn't want her boy hurt.

 

"I am not suggesting our son will do the same. From all accounts Siwon has a preference for men." Mr. Choi quickly put in. "But it might be best to let them discuss if they want a clause or option to be with someone of the opposite sex." He glanced around the table carefully.

 

That done, they began to work out the details and put into writing what they as the parents had decided. Two of the business men and one of the lawyer’s looking over things with keen eyes to ensure no one was being given a bad end of a deal. The entire scheme was to keep their little family together and hard feelings in anyone relationship or between two families would not further that endeavor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is going to be a WORK IN PROGRESS (WIP) Role Play that Leet19 and I are doing. We are already in the center of a very... very...... o.O VERY smutty next part. We want to make it very clear that this IS and NC-17 story. There will be LOTS of naked man sex. Lots of kinky things happening. There will be plot and feels but really just expect a LOT of smut. :) We will do our best to place proper warnings in the start of each chapter to ensure you don't stumble into something distasteful but what may be icky to you is cotton candy to another person. That said, I hope you'll come along for the ride!! Remember to subscribe and comment. We'd love to hear your thoughts.


	2. They're Up To Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the dorms with suspicious SuJu members. Followed by bedtime with Kangin & Leeteuk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Kangin-Appa & Teukkie-Umma are apparently very kinky little freaks and decided to share that with everyone right off the bat. So in this chapter you will find the following:
> 
>  
> 
> Homosexual activities including: anal sex; oral sex & face fucking; rimming; nipple kink; allusions to a feeding/lactation kink; rough sex; fingering; bare backing; overstimulation; dirty talk; use of 'Appa' during sex. (Kangin is referred to AS Appa by Leeteuk, not as his appa. Meaning he’s not pretending Kangin’s his daddy; he’s just calling him that.)

(THAT NIGHT IN THE DORM)

"I think my mother is planning something." said Hyukjae randomly, while the group was watching TV.

"Why?" asked Hae, tilting his head to look at his boyfriend.

"She never leaves the shop, you know how much she cares. But today she closed early and went out with our parents." replied the blond.

"Now that you mention it, it is weird..." mumbled Kyuhyun, thoughtfully.

"I think you're exaggerating. What trouble can our parents get up to?" said Donghae, his face innocent while the others shared a look. Kangin frowns hearing the snippets of conversation from the group in the living space. 

 "I'm sure you're being paranoid. If something were going on Heechul would have told us. His mom tells him everything." Henry sits up turning wide eyes to Zhou Mi. "Ge, did Diva-hyung say anything? Our parents are in Korea too!" 

"YAH! I told you not to call him that." Zhou Mi scowled over at Donghae. "Why would you teach him that word? And Heenim, hasn't said anything about anyone's parents, other than their disappointment in the Sungmin situation." He sighed, knowing it wasn't a subject any of them currently liked to talk about.

"I don't need a defender." said Heechul lazily, glancing up at Zhoumi and making him gulp "Stop talking as if I wasn't here, okay? My mom is indeed out, she was going to have dinner with Hyuk's mom. And yes, you're being paranoid, they're just having dinner."

"But mom was mysterious!" exclaimed Hyukjae "She was... giggling and glancing at me all the time!"

"Monkey, you're weird, she was just laughing at you." pointed out Heechul and the blond glared at him.

"Peace, please." said Leeteuk from his spot in the couch.

Ryeowook threw his sports coat over a chair, something very unusual as Kim Ryeowook took impeccable care of all of his things, before laying his head in Leeteuk's lap. He hadn't been listening to his fellow members conversation and still didn't appear to be. Biting his lip he hit send, then snapped the cover on his cell with a heavy sigh. Looking up sadly to his band-Umma he whispered,

"D.O. just canceled... again. Third time this week." Curling his legs up he just turned his face into Teuk's abs pressing his face to the man's shirt. "I know things are very difficult for them but... and I don't make light of it. I would never... but I just..." Shaking his head Wook stood and looked down at his cell which vibrated again, but this time he didn't open it. Instead he put it in Teuk's hands and walked away. Kangin looked worriedly at Teuk before spinning to follow they younger boy, Ryeowook in emotional crisis couldn't be a good thing and he knew his partner wasn't going to leave the other boy to himself. Once out of site and Wook's door clicked shut Henry nudged Kyu hard with his foot and whispered.

"Yah! What'd you do to D.O. to make him stop hanging out with Wook-hyung? Fix it!" He couldn't stand seeing his hyungs sad, especially the pretty ones.

"I don't get it." said Hae, shaking his head "Why is it so wrong that they're talking?"

"Our mothers are a little too... wild when they're together." said Siwon with a grimace.

"You mean that they get fucking crazy." said Kyuhyun lazily and Heechul lifted his hands, both doing a high five.

"Well, for me I don't have to worry. My mom is crazy but within limits." said Heechul, standing up, "I'm off to sleep, latter kiddos." he walked toward his room but turned his head slightly, sending Zhoumi a significant glance (and making him flush) before leaving completely.

"We should go to sleep too, guys, is late and we have schedules tomorrow." Leeteuk ordered and the others groaned but they obeyed to their band-umma. Leeteuk let out a sigh, he was sincerely hoping that their parents weren't doing anything crazy now, 'cause God knows that their parents can be authentic children sometimes Standing and stretching Eunhyuk reached to pull his boyfriend up.

"C'mon, before Umma sends Appa after us like the other night..." Holding Hae's hand he glances back at Kyu. "And you, Evil-One better hope Teukie-Umma doesn't think on what Henry said about being the cause of D.O. not seeing Wook-ah! Cause you will so be in for it" Bouncing up Henry grinned

"But I'm not even tired it’s still really early. This is... ugh..." He saw the pointed look and chuckled. At least Zhou Mi wasn't going to be in their room tonight and he could watch a movie or play a computer game. Rubbing hands through his hair the younger boy pouted a little, slippers sliding across the floor. Siwon and Kyuhyun stayed in silence a few seconds

"Wookie wouldn't leave us for D.O you know?" Kyuhyun scoffed

"Of course he wouldn't!" he said, crossing his arms.

"You really like him, don't you?" Kyuhyun furrowed his brows.

"Of course not!" Siwon was watching him with an amused smile before standing up.

"Sure you don't, Kyu." he said, marching toward his room.

* * *

Kangin slipped into his and Teuk's room almost 20 minutes later.

"Ryeowook, is not really talking about whatever is really going on. But he's hurt, he left you his phone have you checked it?" Kangin began changing for bed with a sigh. Leeteuk took the phone and nodded

"I did, D.O is not very specific in what he's cancelling and I think that's weird. He adores our boy" said the older, shifting his gaze from Kangin's body, blushing a little "I think we should talk to the boy? Ask him why he's behaving like this with Wook, don't you think?" Sliding into drawstring pants but stopping with his shirt mid-air when he caught Teuk's blush. Fuck if the other man couldn't arouse him with a simple smile.

"Cut it out, you know what it does to me when you get all blushy and adorable." He crawled up the bed, all predatory like and stealing the cell then tossing it to the bedside table. Straddling the other man's thighs "We will have to do something about the situation. I don't like seeing Ryeowook like this, he seems lost and he already has a number of self-conscious issues. I thought this boy would be good for him." Leaning over, pinning Leeteuk's wrists to the sheets Kangin hummed and licked over the exposed collar bone of his lover. "But let's worry about that tomorrow, ok?"

Teuk moaned and shuddered when he felt his tongue on his body, his face was crimson right now.

"Ka-Kagin!" he stuttered, biting his lips shyly but his body was already arching up, sucumbing to his lover's touches. "I... I want... I want..." he trailed off, moaning more loudly when he felt Kangin biting down in his neck. He gasped, his hips pushing up, "M-more!" Chuckling dark eyes filled with filthy intent looked up and Kangin groaned. His Teuk might be one of the most eroticly beautiful creatures male or female that he had ever seen but he adored the man’s body. Throwing the soft cotton t-shirt aside Kangin let his hands caress and travel over the well toned muscles of his partner’s very male body. Teukkie worked hard for his abs and biceps, if Kangin were a lesser man he’d be jealous of how often other’s saw them. But since he was the only one who knew what they tasted like he let his Angel have his fun. Leaning down the broader man licked over the taut skin, tracing each individual ab.

“More, what Angel? Tell Appa just what you need and you know I’ll provide.” He purred dark and dirty. Leeteuk bit his lips, doubting what to say but he knew he wanted more, he needed more.

"Y-you..." he whispered and Kangin just looked at him. Leeteuk almost whined, he had to speak louder, he knew but he couldn't, he was already breathless. Kangin’s presence had always done that to him. He was strong, masculine and possessive, making Leeteuk just want to burn in the fire of his lover, dying to feel him inside of him. "You, Appa! I want your cock in me!" he practically screamed and he then saw Kangin smirking. Moaning low in his throat Kangin rewarded his beautiful partner by damn near ripping his pants and underwear from his firm thighs. Pressing his way back up between the now bare legs. His large hands lifting Leeteuk's thighs and tilting his hips,

"Fuck Angel, you have no idea how crazy you drive me." He growled low, chest rumbling and pupils dilated with need as he licked a strip up the already hard dick of the other man. "Are you going to open for me Teuk? Hrmm? Take my cock and beg for more?" He nuzzled the heavy sack before his thumbs spread the elder wide. Only then did Kangin let the slick muscle of his tongue slide over the most intimate place he knew only he had ever seen. 

Leeteuk moaned brokenly, ashamed but incredibly aroused, his hips rocked by instinct against Kangin's face and the older had to grab him from his hips to stop his movement, torturing him at the same time as making his squirm. Leeteuk's hand touched his own body and ended up on his nipples, pulling them softly and groaning at the contact. Kangin glanced up and smirked, he knew what Leeteuk wanted but he was going to make him say it. He introduced a finger inside him, making arch up and he made his way up his body, leaving kisses and bites here and there. Kangin hissed watching Teuk pull and play with his nipples. God his beautiful partner was filling his head with the filthiest things. Sliding his mouth off the delicious cock with a pop, he reached up.

"Did I say you could touch? Did you ask me if you could, Yoebo?" Flicking a pebbled nipple once he'd swatted Teuk's fingers away he whispered, "Those aren't for you, are they? An Umma's nipples have a purpose, Teukkie." He teased, knowing the dirty recesses of his lover's mind. When he reached his nipples, he licked around teasingly but never quite touching the hard nubs

"P-please...!" asked Leeteuk desperately, passing his hand through Kangin's hair "P-please..." Kangin kept doing the same, staring straight at him and waiting, he knew Leeteuk was about the break and he added another finger, pulling a loud moan from him "Please, suck..." Kangin smirked, finally closing his mouth around to numb. As he moved up and spoke he pushed his fingers deeper flicking them in search of that bundle that would send the elder over the edge for him.

"Tell me, tell Appa what they're for, my Angel." He whispered and ground his still cotton covered erection into Leeteuk's knowing he was driving the man under him crazy. He just loved teasing his partner like this. Leeteuk shifted helplessly under him, his mouth open in a silent scream and barely breathing. It was too much, he couldn't take it anymore, he was beyond aroused but he wanted more, more of him

"Nurse... they're for nursing... please..." he whispered, losing all shame, Kangin just chuckled at his desperate tone, slamming his fingers inside again, abusing his prostate with each stroke. "Please! Please! Please!" Leeteuk wanted to come, it was too much already but he knew that he would be punished if he dared to come in that same moment. He needed to hold on but he was so tired, his legs were trembling and his hips kept snapping down with force.

"That's right and if you play with them, then are they available to do their job?" He hissed tongue toying with one nipple while the other was teased with his fingers twisting the sensitive nipple. Kangin added a third finger to the tight channel before sitting up and stripping completely. "Come here, Angel. Suck... get it good and wet so I can fill you up like you need. Then I can fuck you hard and fill you with my cum." He purred darkly the promise of leaving his seed just another thing he knew would drive his Baby crazy.

Leeteuk crawled toward Kangin, his dark eyes shining and he lifted one hand to tease Kangin a little, giving him kitten licks here and there but never quite putting him inside. Leeteuk felt a hard tug in his hair and he opened his mouth to moan but instead Kangin took that chance to shove his dick inside of his mouth, so hard and so deep that Leeteuk could feel it on the back side of his throat. And he loved it. He wanted more of that roughness, he wanted to be dirty, his Appa’s little cockslut, just for him. He was everyone else's angel, he was umma, so caring and good but with Kangin he didn't want to be any of that. He wanted to be a filthy angel that like to take it deep in his ass and deepthroat his lover. Kangin hissed when he felt Leeteuk moan around his cock, fuck he couldn't ever get enough of this man.

"Its not nice to tease a man, Angel." Shifting his hips he pumped himself between those perfectly stretched lips and reached out to give his lover a nice hard smack to his ass. "If you are going to be bad, I'll be forced to punish you, Teukkie." Thrusting a few more times he was breathing through clenched teeth as he asked. "Now are you going to be good for me?" Leeteuk stared up at his lover, blinking innocently but he just looked filthy with saliva still running down his mouth and his lips looking so red.

"I'll be good, Appa." he said with a raspy voice from how abused was his throat now was. "Don't punish me, I'll be good. I swear." He whimpered, being a complete angel in looks and making Kangin growl.

"Fuck, Baby... then be a good lil Angel and suck me down and get me all wet so I can open your hole up just the way you need it." He held tight pushing forward. Keeping his thrusts measured and watching for signs that he was being too rough but otherwise simply pleasuring himself with his lover's mouth. He continued fucking Leeteuk's face until spit ran from his mouth and precum coated the elder's lips. Finally he pulled free panting and having to grip the base of his dick to keep from coming. "Turn! Now. On you knees I want to see your hole, Little Slut. Show me where you want Appa's cock." He knelt getting himself in place while he watched his partner hungrily.

Leeteuk turned, pressing his face against the pillow and let only his eyes peek out, holding out his butt cheeks so Kangin had a very clear view of his puckered hole.

"Please, put it in, Appa. Please, I'm begging you." he moaned, spreading his legs even more. He wanted the younger so much, he wanted to submit to his power and his love, he wanted everything he could give and he wanted him now. "Please, fuck me hard, Kangin." Leeteuk hadn't even finished saying his name before Kangin thrust his cock into the willing body. Half in he pulled back, not stopping to allow the panting man below him to adjust before he thrust the rest of the way in. Once more he pulled back all the way then bottomed out, stopping only once his balls slapped hard against Teuk's ass.

"Fucking YES!" He leaned down growling the words into his lover's ear. "Damn it, Teuk I had three finger's up your great ass and you're clamping around me like I bent you over after practice."

He kissed almost gently across the broad shoulder and then bit down on the golden skinned nape pinning them in place. Kangin adjusted them, so he was up, with Teuk's hips tilted high allowing Kangin to drive down into his hole from his bent position. Clearly mounting Leeteuk as if he were a bitch in heat about to get breed. The thrusts were fast, hard and brutal in nature intended to ensure Kangin got as deep as possible, rubbed along as much of Teuk's walls as possible, and never missed hitting the mounted man's prostate as much as possible.

"FUCK! FUCK! YES! K-Kangin, please.... More, m-more, please!" pleaded Leeteuk, his mouth was open and saliva was running down his chin but he couldn't stop, it was too good, he was being abused in every way and he loved it. The rough touch of his lover sending him higher and higher, making him mewl in pleasure, spreading as much as he could, trying to take more and more of that big fat cock inside him. "APPA! God-yes! AH! AH!" he screamed, unable to control himself. He didn't care if any of his children listened to him, he was far too gone and he only wanted to cum, the pressure being almost unbearable. Reaching around one calloused hand took a firm grip of Leeteuk's member stroking in time with his thrusts,

"Please? More? Did you want to come for me Angel? Did you want to get filled with my sticky cum and have it leaking from you all night?" He whispered the filthy words so soft they would sound loving if not for the content. "Want to have my seed so deep you can practically taste it, my little Umma?" He pulled back and gave a powerfully deep thrust intended to make the other man scream in pleasure.

"YES! PLEASE, YES, APPA!" screamed Leeteuk, moans cutting his words constantly, his hands were firmly closed around the bedsheets and he was so close, so close, he just needed a little more "I w-want... ahhh!... I want your cum in me... Please, Appa, please fill me! Please, I want to... to... f-feel you in the morning" he groaned, moving his hips back so he could push deeper. Kangin growled as he felt Leeteuk's attempts to control their movements and he bit down once more on the other man's flesh this time his shoulder. The tanned back was becoming quite the tubule of marks.

"Say it Angel, say you want to come for me. Fuck, Beautiful... you're going to be the death of me." Fisting the hard wet length in his hand faster Kangin speed up pounding mercilessly into his lover snapping his hips forward and giving a twist to ensure he wasn't just hitting but rubbing against that sensitive bundle of nerves that was making his sweet tempered partner go wild below him. "I'm so close Teukkie, so fucking close come for me Angel. Come all over my hand. Squeeze me tight milk my come out of me..."

"YES, APPA, YESSS--!" his scream was cut when he came violently in Kangin's hands, his eyes almost rolling to the back of his head and clenching freaking tight against Kangin, encouraging to come inside him, deep and hard, as he always wants him. Maybe he'll use a plug later to keep all the cum inside, so full of his lover's seed. Leeteuk's body gave out, barely able to keep his hips up to help Kangin find his release.

"Ahhh! Yeah, FUUUUCK! Damn it yes, yes...' He slammed deep as the other could take him, both hands now holding his lover bent up off the mattress as he filled him with rope after rope of sticky hot cum. He wanting and leaving tiny chaste kisses all over Leeteuk's shoulders. Jerking a few times as his cock was milked deliciously Kangin purred his pleasure into his partner's ear. "You feel so fucking good Baby. You take it so well, all of that cum filling you up inside marking you as mine." He chuckled returning to placing the soft kisses this time on his little Umma's neck. Rolling them, so he was still firmly inside the other man he whispered, "Gonna keep it inside you all night, Angel. And tomorrow... tomorrow my scent will come out of your pores and everyone will know you're all mine." At mine he gave a nice hard thrust into the over sensitive cavern of his lover's body.

Leeteuk moaned brokenly when he felt the thrust and snuggled back on his lover, satiated and contented. They stayed for a few minutes in silence, just regaining their breath then Leeteuk sighed.

"Tomorrow we need to talk to D.O and find out why he's behaving this way. I can't watching our boy so sad" he said. Rubbing a soothing hand up and down the chiseled abs of the other man, Kangin smirked at the delightful noise. Then hummed in agreement.

"I'll bet you dinner Kyuhyun or Heechul did something to scare him off. Kyu-ssi wants our Baby and whether Chullie wants to admit it or not he has a weak spot for the Evil Brat. Without Yesung playing gate keeper I think the Demonic Duo is going to make their move." He snickered finding himself rather clever and amusing still in his post orgasmic haze. Leeteuk rolled his eyes at the poor attempt of humor of his lover but he hummed.

"Yeah, you might be right, it's probably more a Kyu work because it had been Chullie's then D.O. wouldn't even dare to message him." he said, thoughtly then hit lightly Kangin's arm "And stop calling them Demonic Duo, they're our sons." Snorting Kangin rolled his hips once more and nipped his Angel's neck in retaliation for the small pat.

"Kyuhyun-ah puffs his chest out when he's called Evil Maknae! And I dare you to be the one to tell Heenim he isn't evil also, or is less so than Kyu-ssi." Chuckling he cuddled down, tucking the blankets up around them. "Doesn't make them less ours, kind of makes them more ours I think. We know them best." He smiled into the dark as he held his most precious person close. How he wished he was allowed to love him the right way, the way Leeteuk, no the way Park Jungsoo deserved. "You know how much I love you right? Not just love, Jungsoo but honor you. Completely, there is only you." He whispered softly. Leeteuk smiled softly, turning a little so he could peck his eyes

"And I love you, Kangin, with everything I have in me" he replied, gently pressing back against his lover and feeling his eyelids drop with sleep. It passed no more than a minute before he fell asleep deeply.

Kangin hummed in pleasure, he really did love this man with everything in him. If not for their careers and boys, he'd make Leeteuk his wife. Yes, wife, fuck what everyone else said because the older would BE his wife and quite an adorable one at that. He chuckled, wondering if he could talk his Angel into wearing only an apron for him one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to let us know what you think we love to hear your feedback and ideas. Thank you, Tali & Lee.


	3. Telling the True

WARNINGS: It seems all of our pairings are very kinky little freaks and decided to share that with everyone right off the bat. At least that’s our story, and we’re sticking to it. ;) There will be smut this chapter betweent Donghae and Eunhyuk. Donghae is the 'top' in that relations. Please consider yourself warned if this is a problem for you. So in this chapter you will find the following:

Homosexual activities including: anal sex; oral sex; rimming; pain kink; rough sex; fingering; barebacking; overstimulation; dirty talk; Dominant/submissive relationship; size kink; cock slut; sex toys; cum play; and face painting(as in painting one’s face with come).

* * *

Kyuhyun felt a little guilty for what he was doing, but he couldn't stop the jealousy that he felt everytime he saw D.O with his Wookie. Yes, HIS Wookie because he had wanted the younger since always, he just thought that the younger didn't want him. So he tried to forget him, he got involve with Sungmin, the one that protected him always and there was moments when he thought that loved his hyung but Wookie always came back to his mind, taunting him with that honest face and cute actitud, he just wanted to forget him for once and all.

His distraction ended when Sungmin fell in love and created this whole show just so he could stay with that girl, he knew that Sungmin would regret what he was doing but there was nothing he could do when the other was being stubborn. And now Wookie was always in his mind again, with more force and he wanted him, he wanted him so badly that he could barely contain himself when they were close. He didn't want to hurt him but he couldn't help to feel satisfied when his threats on D.O worked, because honestly, how the hell was he going to know that D.O was actually seeing Kris against Tao's back? It had been a punch of luck and he had Wookie for him alone.

So he went to the younger's room, ready to console him in... every way he wanted. Red rimmed, eyes peeked up from where Ryeowook ad pressed his face to his pillow, attempting not to cry after Kangin-appa had left him to sleep. Usually Yesung-hyung was here to hold him, advise him, or threaten whomever had upset him but Yesung was gone and unreachable for two full years. When he saw Kyuhyun, Yesung’s words echoed through his head, that he could trust their maknae. Kyuhyun had frequently eased his doubts when the elder began to worry other the whispers about his looks and he always seemed to try to make Wook smile when he was down or lonely.

Biting his lip Ryeowook couldn’t also help but remember the many times Kyuhyun seemed to appear from nowhere tugging him close or pulling him to safety. Often teasing that he would get snapped up or kidnapped by fans or other groups if Kyu wasn’t there to keep him safe. As much as he hated to admit it, there were a few times the Evil-maknae may have been right. Once at an airport in Italy he’d been sure he was a goner and at a show where lots of other’s had been around Big Bang’s TOP hadn’t left him alone until Kyu took hold of his wrist and pulled him into his side. Wook had spent the entire evening blushing and even remembering it now he was turning pink.

“Kyuhyun-ah?” He let the rest of his face and pink cotton pajama top, complete with little white smiley faces be seen by his friend. “You... do you want to come in?” He wasn’t sure why the other was there but he trusted his brother; Yesung was practically blood, so he trusted Kyu.

"Are you okay?" asked Kyuhyun and he almost hit himself because, really, that stupid question? It was obvious that his Wookie wasn't okay, he had his eyes red and he looked so fragile and vulnerable that his heart skipped a bit as he made his way to the bed and sat next to him. "You want to talk about it?" Ryeowook shook his head, not looking at his eyes and Kyuhyun sighed "Keeping this inside won't help you, Wookie... so, please, tell me what's wrong." he asked gently, passing his hand through his hair softly. He would do anything for this boy, anything for just his smile and he was doubting now that he had done the right thing, he just couldn't see the boy this hurt.

Eyes closing gently at the soft touch, a small lift to his lips as he hummed almost inaudibly in pleasure. Lifting his covers he invited Kyu in, completely trusting the younger and then he curled up letting his head rest on the bigger's shoulder his face hidden in Kyu's neck. He couldn't talk about this and have to look at the other boy. Kyuhyun was talented, handsome, and so well liked by everyone both male and female. He doubted the other would understand but he was right, keeping this in would only lead to destructive behavior and Ryeowook had promised to watch his health while Yesung wasn't there to keep his eagle on him.

His Teukkie-Umma tried, but it was far too easy for Ryeowook to layer tops and hide weight loss from skipped meals. Or for him to hide his dark circles with make up and keep his energy up with endless cups of coffee and protein drinks when he didn't sleep. Things that he unconsciously seemed to do when he was troubled, worried, struggling with or depressed over something. He doubted Yesung-ah would have whispered his secret to another to watch out for signs of the behavior and thus far only Umma and Sung-hyung noticed.

"What if I'm just too girly." He whispered into the quiet of the room. He swallowed the tears down again. "Boys that... that like boys, well don't like girls. What if I'm just too girly." He'd been compared to girls his entire life so it was something he was used to. Until recently he hadn't cared or thought anything of it, but the more obvious it became that he had no desire for girls and he watched his hyung's pairing off together and rather graphically discussing what they liked about their partner's bodies. "Skinny, with gangly arms and 'shapely' legs aren't exactly manly." He pouts not realizing his lips were grazing Kyu's neck. Without thinking he sighed, "I've never even been kissed. I'm almost 30 and the closest I've come to a real kiss is on a stage or for a camera." Remembering who he was talking to, Ryeowook sat up with wide eyes and a furiously red face. His mouth opened twice before he whined and covered his entire face with both hands. “Omo! Omomo! I just said that didn't I!?" Kyuhyun turned to him and catched his chin with his fingers, lifting his hyung's face 

"You are not girlish, Wookie, you are beautiful, more than any women and if that idiot doesn't want you just because of that, then he's stupid and blind, okay? Don't ever doubt yourself again." said the brunet seriously, staring straight at his eyes. Then he leaned a little, closing the space between them and making Ryeowook inhale sharply. "And for the kissing thing... well... we can fix that."

Ryeowook looked at Kyu through his lashes as the other boy reassured his restless heart regarding his own attractiveness to other men. A dark flush took over his face and for just a moment Wook licked his lower lip and gasped as the idea of being properly kissed, and by Cho Kyuhyun no less, filtered through his mind. Pulling away he slapped his own cheeks as if trying to wake himself up.

"Kyunnie! I meant romantic kiss, not a - a hyung type kiss." He whimpered pulling his knees up and hiding his face. "Can you forget I ever said such an embarrassing thing? I can't believe I blurted that out at you." He groaned again feeling humiliated. "I don't mean to make you feel awkward or... or as if you need to do something to make me feel better. Okay?" What if Kyuhyun thought he was fishing for compliments or kisses now. Oh, he would never be able to look the other in the eye again! What if he had just destroyed everything with his friend. Wanting desperately to salvage things he squeezed his eyes tight lifting his head enough to be heard. "Do you still want to sleep? We can just forget all of this and sleep, and... and never speak of this ever again. I promise I didn't mean to... to..." He was making this worse wasn't he because now he was babbling.

"Who said is going to be a hyung-type of kiss?" asked Kyuhyun slyly in his ear and Ryeowook froze. In a second, the brunet had tugged the slightly older boy’s head back, exposing his mouth and let his lips meet the others, giving Wookie his first real kiss.

But then everything changed, Kyuhyun was aiming for a slow, gentle kiss, he didn't want to scared him and he knew that Wookie was new with this so he wanted to be as careful as possible. However when his lips touched Ryeowook's, it was like something had woken up in him and with a low groan before he pushed Wookie back, pinning him against the bed and ravishing his mouth with everything he had. Wook's eyes had only a moment to widen before he felt the pair of full amazingly soft lips on his own. He was being kissed! He was being kissed by Kyuhyun, he'd had a crush on the younger boy for years before finding out that the other was with Sungmin. Oh how that information had broken his heart, Yesung had threatened to break his larynx, it had all been very ugly for a bit. But Ryeowook was a professional and wanted to see all of his friends and brother's happy even if it meant he wasn't. But here and now, Kyuhyun was kissing him. When his back hit the mattress Wookie acted on pure instinct and let his arms move around Kyu's neck before gasping to return the kiss. It was tentative but once Kyu lead, Wook simply gave in and it wasn't until his own moans registered that he pulled back, blinking up at the other boy. 

"Oh."

Kyuhyun stared down at the innocent face, the somehow shocked expression of his friend only made him want more. More of the sound he had just heard, more of those lips he had wanted for so long on his. Stupid him for falling for Sungmin when he could have had this beautiful creature under him for far longer now. Still somehow they were here and Wook was being pinned by him and Kyuhyun wanted to stay like this with him forever. The brunet growled and leaned down again, kissing him more forcefully now, doing his best to devour slimmer man and earn more moans from the boy.

Ryeowook moaned again this time his fingers pushing into Kyu's hair, this kiss was better. Deeper and he was loving it, his first kiss had been wonderful but for a second kiss he was pretty sure this was very, very good. Pressing up trying to get more contact, for what he wasn't entirely sure but when he felt Kyuhyun suck his tongue a soft mewling whimper escaped the older boy and his finger's flexed gently in the thick brunette hair. Pulling back to gasp for air he watched wide eyed, searching Kyu's face. 

"What? Why? What?" Not his most eloquent but he was more than a little muddled and his lips were tingling in the most distracting way. He hadn't released his arms from their hold around the larger man either.

"You're really asking me, Wook?" said Kyuhyun, breathless as he stared at the dark but twinkling eyes. "I had always liked you but I thought you would never return those feelings." he dipped his head and kissed his mouth slowly and tenderly, pouring his feelings in it, letting out a soft sigh of contentment. "And you, Wookie? Do you want me too?" he asked, staring back at the younger, eager to hear his answer, praying for him to feel the same he felt. Flushing bright pink, once more slim hands cupped his face as Wook sat up. This time though he turned to Kyu and he was sucking his lower lip. 

"If you liked me, why were you with Sungmin? You never... did you tell me?" Ryeowook was fairly sure if his crush had to him he'd have remembered that. "I did too. Before I found out about you and Sungmin-hyung." He looked at his hands nervously before looking back up at Kyuhyun. "It took me a really long time to move past how I felt about you. And even longer to start... to start to like someone else again. I'm... Kyunnie," Wook didn't even pick up on the new nickname he'd just started using for the other boy. "I'm not like Sungmin or those girls you spend time with. I mean I'm not as innocent as Umma or Appa think. I live with Heechull-hyung and Eunhyuk-hyung. They were putting little lines on a bottle of lube to see if I was using it after they gave it to me." He pouts over at the other boy. Looking for all the world innocent despite the words he'd just said.

Kyuhyun swallowed hard after what the younger said but he breathed deeply to control himself, he knew that he could ravish the other in just a moment but he needed to get this clear because there had to be no misunderstandings.

"I told Sungmin everything I felt for you and he supported me, he wanted me to tell you but you were always, and I mean always, with Yesung." Kyu looked down, "I really thought you had something with him and I tried to get closer to you but it was like there was some barrier between us, you just looked at me like everyone else and I thought you didn't care, that you thought of like another band mate. Sungmin was there when I broke down, it was easy to fall in his arms being heartbroken." Kyuhyun inhaled deeply "Is it... is it really too late now, Wookie? Just tell me and I swear to God that I'll move aside and I will never bother you with this again."

"Yesung is my Hyung..." Rolling his eyes for a moment he groaned. "Not, not like Heechul-hyung or the others but like, a real hyung like blood. If he ever did... kissed me, like you did, I don't know what I'd do but I'm sure it wouldn't have felt that good. If you had talked to him, he'd probably have told you I'm like his little SISTER." Ryeowook pouted a little at the tease that his older brother had frequently used before they debuted. "He looks sweet you know, but he's quite evil inside." His lower lip only protruded a bit more after he spoke "Kyunnie I still, I mean I do still have feelings for you." He whispered softly looking up through his fringe. His usually perfect hair mussed from both of their hands being in it, as well as his continuous sitting up and laying down. "But after I thought you couldn't return my feelings I listened to Sung-ah and tried to move on. Now I am not really sure how I feel about him, but I don't think we should keep uh..." He flushed bright pink when he heard Teuk-Umma cry out. "Oh GOD!" He whimpered a strangled little sound in the back of his throat realizing just what was going on across the hall now. Flipping to his tummy Ryeowook hid his face in the pillow. "You want to go now, Kyunnie. This is going to get worse from the sounds of Appa's mood." He gave another little whimper when Teuk cried out again. WHY did this have to happen now, where the heaven's determined to humiliate him in front of this boy he liked? He was trying so hard to be good. Just wait till he got his hands on those two.

Kyuhyun almost chuckled when he saw Wookie hiding, he was way too adorable. Ryeowook just said that he felt something for him still and he was probably doubting himself  because of D.O. but the brunet would make damn sure that the other boy wouldn't come near his soon-to-be boyfriend because this time he was not going to lose Ryeowook, he would do anything just to keep him this time. Kyuhyun winced when he heard Teukie-umma screaming again, God, they were indeed loud. Smirking, the brunet got an excellent idea and he leaned down, carefully supporting his weight on his arm before brushing his lips against his ear, making him shiver.

"I could distract you, you know?" he asked in a low and sultry voice, kissing the earlobe and sucking it slowly. Wook twisted his face to reply but instead his own lips pressed to Kyuhyun's before he pulled back flushing. 

"I didn't do that on purpose!" He giggled a little before a low groan left his throat when filthy words from Kangin filtered over. "Appa's in a rare mood tonight. No one else knows how kinky those two really are." He whimpered once again before he hid his face trying to hide his hips dancing a bit under the blankets "Kyunnie, if I've never kissed then..." Oh this was so much more embarrassing to admit. How to tell your dongsaeng he has way more sexually experienced than you? "Its not the only thing I've never done." He whispered glancing up once more, face red and eyes worried Kyuhyun would change his mind knowing he wasn't going right to 'home base' with Wook.

"What are you saying, Wookie?" asked Kyuhyun, grabbing his hyung's waist and pulling him until he was straddling his thighs. "You don't want me at all?" He didn't want to push the other boy but it was really hard to keep it cool, he just wanted to kiss him and make love to him. He wanted him to love him and to forget about everything with D.O. Hands flying to Kyu's shoulders in an effort to steady himself and keep his semi-hard on from touching the younger boy (it wasn't his fault that Kangin dominating Leeteuk drove him crazy. Obviously years across from their team Umma & Appa had warped him.) Ryeowook made a startled noise then gaped in shock at him. 

"What?! No! I didn't mean that! I meant..." Groaning he pushed his forehead to Kyuhyun's firm chest and whispered as quickly as he could, knowing even his ears were red now. "I've never done ANYTHING" His shoulders fell a little his heart racing. "I'm still... technically a virgin." He finished timidly. "So maybe, you don't want me."

Kyuhyun blinked once. Then twice and stared down where Wookie was currently hiding only now he hid against him.. Suddenly, a large smile spreaded on his face and he hugged Ryeowook tightly against his body. This meant that D.O had never touched him and that the boy would be all his, Kyuhyun would be his first and he would be damn assured to be last too. Kyuhyun leaned and chuckled in Ryeowook's ear, gently caressing his hair.

"Silly... how could I not want you? You drive me crazy and I don't care if you're virgin or not. I just want you to be mine." he said honestly.

"I drive you crazy?" Wook blinked then smiled when he realized what Kyuhyun had said. "You want me? Even though I've never... and don't know how..." A small squeal escaped before Ryeowook pressed his lips to Kyu's kissing the boy and then sighing as he pressed their foreheads together. "Thank you Kyuhyunnie. I never thought..." Suddenly Wook sat straight up his brow creasing his worry and fingers touching his lips. "Oh! But what am I going to tell D.O.?" Kyuhyun pretended to think, his fingers tracing lazy circles on those tempting hips now in his hands. 

"Well, D.O. mmm... well..." he frowned a little and stared at Ryeowook, watching how beautiful his eyes were. He felt breathless out of sudden because this wonderful creature wanted him too. The least of his worries was that boy now, he just wanted Wookie for him and him alone. "Screw D.O." he whispered breathlessly and kissed the living daylight out of Ryeowook. The thumbs on his hips made Wook wriggle causing the matching pink sleep shorts to slip further up his thighs. 

"Kyu!" He giggled before moaning into the kiss. Only once he needed air did he pull back. Panting harshly he bit his lip and teased, "I thought all of that was because you didn't want me to..." And to be sure there was no misunderstanding Ryeowook whispered. "Screw D.O." Kyuhyun smiled widely at his words and pulled him down again to kiss him, feeling incredibly happy in the inside. He kissed him slowly, he thought that he would ravish the boy when he got the chance but now that he knew that Ryeowook wanted him too, he didn't want to rush things. Wookie meant so much to him to offer him just a quick fuck as his first time, he deserved much more. So he pulled back, panting and still grinning. He breathed deeply, putting his forehead against Wookie's.

"Let's take it slowly, okay? I... I want to give so much more that just a night, Wookie and your first needs to be something special. We have no rush, right?" he asked with a smile. Kissing back with a contented little moan Wook nodded. 

"Please, my parents always said it was something to do with the person you were in love with. After after..." The 'M' word wasn't something used in the dorm these days. Not after what Sungmin was doing especially given how long Eunhyuk and Donghae had been waiting to be permitted to be together. Most of them knew that despite his smile Hyukjae was not taking any of it well. He and Donghae had wanted to belong only to each other for longer than Wook could remember now. Hyuk was the one left aside forced to watch as SM paraded his lover around like a show pony with various other stars and for him Sungmin's act was more than rebellion it was betrayal. "... when you've committed to that person. I want that. I want us to be sure." He whispered looking at the deep brown eyes of HIS boyfriend. Suddenly he tipped his head back and giggled. Rolling off Kyuhyun's lap and pressing his face into the pillows and laughing even more. "Oh GOD! I am a girl!" He cried into them but his voice was happy.

Kyuhyun understood what he was trying to say, how hard was to everyone in there, specially for Eunhyuk, whom was practically a brother to Sungmin, and his act. Kyuhyun was a little afraid of Wookie finding out that he was still in contact with Sungmin. The bunny boy and him broke up a long time ago but they were still really close and talked, Sungmin was sad but bullheaded with everything and he just wanted them all to be okay again.

"You're not a girl." he said with a smile, caressing the back of his head. "You are very much a boy but even if you looked like a girl, I would still like you the tons I already like you." he said softly.

Ryeowook looked up smiling, "You'd be saying I was if you'd heard me in my head." He giggled tugging Kyuhyun down for another kiss. "Will you stay here tonight?" Eyes open wide he swallowed pressing a small kiss to dongsaeng. "Just to hold me?" Kyuhyu smiled down endearingly.

"Of course I'll stay" he answered and they wiggle a little, pulling the covers on top of them; Kyu kicked out his pants and gently tugged at Wookie against his body, wrapping his arms around him and sighing contently. He loved this, he would be happy if he could spend the rest of his life just like this, holding the person he loved. Ryeowook sighed happily resting against Kyu's body. 

"Tha... thank you Kyu. I never." He linked their fingers and pressed his lips over the back of the hand of the boy he loved. "I never thought I'd get to feel this. I'm almost afraid to sleep and wake up and its all a dream." He whispered but couldn't keep from smiling.

"Is not a dream." said Kyuhyun gently, "and I'll be sure to remind again tomorrow when you wake up in my arms." the brunet had never been a gentle person but Wookie inspired him to be that and so much more. He kissed the back of his neck tenderly, hugging him even more, inhaling his sweet scent and he felt the dream creeping in him. Ryeowook was slowly sliding into sleep as well but bolted up panting at the scream. 

"Omo! Was that Henry? Is he ok? Should someone check on him?" The elder panicked shaking his bedmate.

"No, Wookie, Henry is probably with Siwon." muttered Kyuhyun sleepily, tugging the younger down. "I bet that you would find a very uncomfortable scene right now if you go there and I prefer to have those eyes only for me." he said, kissing the back of his neck again, drifting off again.

"Meep!" The tiny almost inaudible sound escapes before Wook can stop it but as he makes it he has dashed back under the covers and regained his little spoon possissition. "No, thank you! I have seen Wonnie naked more than I ever wanted too.”

"Should I be jealous?" asked Kyuhyun sleepily, he knew he didn't need to be jealous at all, he was just teasing. He had seen Wonnie naked a lot and it was just because the man had such confidence in himself that he liked to flash what he had to everyone around.

"Uh, no. One, everybody has seen Siwon naked. Two, Wonnie is not my type and he knows it." Wook yawned cuddling back, snagging a small remote from his bedside he clicked it, soft rhythmic sounds starting as well as a gentle breeze to move the stagnate air both of which helped drown out the remaining noise from other rooms. "I'm sorry, Kyunnie. Everyone else seems to be, uh... enjoying their night." He whispered but held the man's arms tighter to his chest. Promising silently to make it up to him someday.

"Don't worry about that, Wookie." said Kyuhyun, enjoying the soft music and the warm air "We'll have our time, no rush." he said, his words slurring a little for how sleepy he was. He really didn't mind, he was happy having Wookie for himself right now and he didn't want to ruin things with him.

"Hrmm, yeah." With his eyes drifting closed the smaller boy was fast asleep the warmth and heart beat of his personal bed warmer lulling him into a fast and easy sleep. "Sar..ang...hae.." The words were utterly sleep slurred. Kyuhyun opened an eye, barely seeing anything but he smiled softly.

"Saranghaeyo." he whispered back and finally fell asleep.

* * *

Hae had Hyukjae pinned against the wall and was kissing him with a fierce determination. He had been eager to stay alone with his lover the whole day but with all the schedules they had, he had been barely able to see him at all. And now he had him here, in his arms and he was going to fuck him so hard and deep that the slightly older wouldn't be able to move at all tomorrow. And then Donghae would coo over him, feeding him pudding and cuddling with him.

"You're in for a looooong night, tonight." he whispered against the other’s ear and he bit down on his pulse point, making him buckle and groan lowly. The blonde whimpered letting his head tip back for the other and he rocked his hard on up into the younger. 

"Please, fuck... please Hae! I need it. God, after this morning all I could think about was this and we haven't been able to be alone." Lee Donghae was a tease and Eunhyuk was pretty sure his favorite past time was frying his brain. Donghae seemed to come up with new and more inventive ways of torturing his boyfriend. "Come on, Hae show me what you've got." Wriggling his brows up and down, Hyuk leaned in and whispered against the Fish's ear. "Or is it all talk?"

Hae's eyes became dark so quickly that Hyuk had to blink a few times while he looked at him. In a second that turned and collapsed against the wall of the room, his arms flying forward to avoid the impact and he was breathless. Hae couldn't take the teasing anymore, he wanted him now, now, now. The brunet grabbed his lover's pants and pulled them down with all and underwear, leaving his behind bare to him and trapping his legs.

"Just talking, heh?" he chuckled darkly and Hyuk shivered before crying out. Hae had grabbed his ass roughly and he separated his cheeks, found it that little puckered pink hole and putting him tongue in it in one go, going as far as he could, penetrating him with the wet muscles and earning several moans, Hyukjae's legs were trembling so much that if Hae weren't holding, he would be just a puddle in the floor by now.

"FUCK! FUCK FUCK FU--- HAE!" Biting down on his full lip he whimpered hand fisting against the wall. He spread his legs wider, pushing his hips out for more. His boyfriend was going to be the very end of him, but what a way to go. "Just fuck me, Hae. Please... please Donghae I need you inside me so bad. I don't care anymore. Just over the desk. Bend me over and fuck me, Baby."

"Whatever you wish, dear." growled Hae, separating before spinning Hyuk quickly, pushing the other face first toward the desk and putting two fingers inside him all one go. Earning a choked moan from Hyukjae who was loose from all the licking and was clenching against his fingers, moaning wantonly. "You're such a slut, Hyuk. Just look at you, all desperate to have something inside, even my fingers, its like you want to suck them in and never let them go." he muttered against the blonde’s ear, breathing hotly. "What would everybody else think if they knew how much of a cockslut the always cool Eunhyuk is? Huh? How would Junsu think of you, his best friend, being all pliant under me?" Donghae said and he shoved another finger in, quickly finding his boyfriend’s prostate and abusing it with quick thrusts. "I'm gonna fuck so hard, Hyuk, that you won't be able to walk tomorrow. And when Teukie-umma asks you what's wrong, you're gonna flush all pretty and try to lie but you'll be remembering me being inside of you. Really. Really. Deeply!" he ended as he removed his fingers and he spit in his hand before he stroked his cock twice. Finally entering Hyuk with one smooth movement, not stopping until he bottomed out.

'Fuck' the only thing Eunhyuk could think before feeling Donghae's cock slam into his body was that he was going to kill JungSu for whatever he'd said or sent to Hae, this time. His friend knew how jealous his boyfriend was. 

"AHHH! Hae! God, yes... fuck me. Please... oh, hard, just just like that. Uhg..." He bucked back, trying to tilt himself just the right way. He could never get enough of Donghae but that wasn't the point all of those deliciously dirty things were running through his head now and he whimpered, "Hae, we have... oh oh yes! Prac... pra... dance! Ahhh!" He tried to squirm feeling his lover taking a firm grip to keep him where Donghae wanted him, just how Donghae wanted him. The new position had his prostate being hit every third stroke as if Hae were intentionally planning it that way. His brain was short circuiting and Hyukjae wasn't even sure what to say any more. He just knew he needed this. He needed Donghae more than anything else. "Yes! YES! I'm your slut. Your cock slut just please oh I need to come. No one but you, Hae." Hae was thrusting hard inside him, he was angry and possessive, he has seen the photos of Eunhyuk sneaking on Junsu's play, and dragging Kyuhyun with him, dressing like a silly teenager just so fans couldn't recognize him but they still did.

"You're mine, you get it? Mine. Mine. Mine." each mine was a hard thrust inside him and he knew he was really close from finishing. He grabbed the blonde's cock and started jerking him off while beating down hard on his neck, leaving a very obvious mark in there. Reaching forward, Hyuk gripped tight to the edge of the desk, 

"Arrrg! Yes, I know! God, Hae Baby! Please yes yes I know." He whimpered shaking his head as his cock bobbed dripping in need. "Please, I'm gonna come, Hae I need it. What... ever I ahh!!! FUCK FUCK! RIGHT THERE!" His eyes slammed shut and he was vibrating in pleasure the hand on his cock, the feel of his boyfriend deep inside him, finished off by the possessive marking that Donghae was leaving culminated in tuning Eunhyuk into a quivering mess. He clenched tight crying out for Donghae as he came, sucking his lover into his body over and over. "Mo...mmmore, more." He panted still shaking knowing Donghae hadn't spilled yet.

Hae felt the unbearable pression of Hyuk's ass in his cock and the penetrated him violently two more times before coming hard inside his lover, filling him to the top with his seed, satisfied and contented. He rested his sweaty forehead on the back of his neck and moved slowly toward his ear, breathing heavily against it.

"If you ever go to see Xiah again without telling me, I swear to God that the next time you're gonna be fucked so hard that you won't be able to walk for weeks." Hyuk moaned brokenly under him. "Don't test me, Hyukkie, you know how much Xiah liked you and I hate that you go see him behind my back, so don't make me say it again." Donghae added as he thrust in again, making him scream and he winced for the oversensitivity on his cock.

"Ahh! Oh..." Whimpering Hyuk nodded but twisted his hips a little anyway. "Kyu, took Kyuhyun... not alone. You were out." He panted hoping to calm his boyfriend. "Bed?" Once he was naked in bed and regained some strength he sighed, "You know we are just friends. I don't know why you let him get to you. " But Hyuk knows that his friend loves knowing; he's not just ticking off Donghae but getting his friend in trouble as well. Especially when he goes of on one of his 'back when I knew Hyukjae before ANY OF YOU' well that pretty much ensured Hyuk should just go get the lube from the car and start prepping himself if he wanted to walk every again.

"I love you, Hyukkie." said Hae, cuddling his lover. "So I don't care if you go with Kyu or not, you still need to tell me, okay?" he asked adorably but there was a dark shine in his eyes that promise a lot if he didn't answer. "Let's sleep now." he said, gently pecking the full lips.

"Love you too, Hae." Turning he pushed his face into the younger's chest. "Pabo Fish. No matter where I go or who I'm with I'm always yours, you're always with me cause I never forget you." Hyukkie whispered, pressing a kiss over his heart. "I'll let you know. I swear sometimes I think you want me to wear a PROPERTY OF: LEE DONGHAE sticker." He snickered at his own joke.

"Is just that I love you so much, Hyukkie, I hate when someone insinuates that you are with someone else. I want you to be mine forever." he said honestly, starting at his lovers eyes. "And great idea for the sticker, Hyukkie!" smiled Donghae brilliantly "I'll ask Kyuhyun to do it tomorrow." Chuckling Hyukjae leaned in pressing several small butterfly kisses to Donghae's chest, 

"I love you. I'm yours no matter what anyone says or does, nothing will change that. We promised. Not SM, not other artists, not even the fans will come between us. I'm your Hyukkie and your my Hae." He leaned up putting a kiss on the Fishy's lips. Sitting up he blinked down in shock. "WHAT!? Hae! I was just kidding. I can't wear a sticker like that." He laughed thinking his boyfriend was kidding.

"I don't care if it was a joke or not, I want something on you that can show very clearly that you are mine." said Hae, always with that sweet smile of his knowing his boyfriend could rarely resist it. "Now sleep, Hyukkie, you'll need the rest." he whispered in his ear, closing his arms around him tightly. Thumping his head to Hae's chest he groaned. 

"Everyone already knows I'm yours, possessive little fishy." He muttered before yawning. He shifted his lower body trying to get more comfortable and whimpered as his hole clenched and he felt Donghae's cum leak out of him. "Fuck, fuck... forgot to clean up Baby. I'm leaking." He shivered. Hae lowered a hand and touched the drops that had fallen from his lover's hole. He collected the liquid and pushed two fingers inside Hyuk, making him squeal and tense.

"I like it when you're wet from my cum, that means that I can wake up in any moment of the night and fuck you again because you're still all wet for me, from me." whispered Hae his finger’s gently moving inside.

"Ahhh! Fuck, Donghae-ah!" Panting, Eunhyuk sucked a bruise into the collar bone under his lips as he whimpered and wiggled. "No, no ahh, way I can sleep if you're... Oh God, yeah!" His hips thrust back suddenly. He loved getting fucked. It didn't matter if it was Hae's cock, toys, or fingers. getting his hole filled drove the older man crazy and Donghae used that knowledge to the fullest extent regularly. It was simply something that Lee Hyukjae couldn't get enough of, there were even days he wore small plugs because he just needed it that much. Hae smirked at the desperate tone of his lover and one of his hands moved back, searching blindly and almost grinned when he found what he was looking for. 

"You are really needy, aren't you, Hyukkie? You love this, you want to have something inside? Anything to feel full and satiated, huh? Well, I might have something for you." he said and he pulled his fingers out roughly, replacing them with something large and hard. Hae bit his lip and introduced the dildo into the already stretched entry. "I'm gonna fuck with this until you can't take it anymore and I'm gonna keep fucking you because you like it and you are begging for it. And every time I thrust this in you, I want you to remember that I'm the only one that can give you this pleasure, I'm the only who knows how much of a needy slut you are." he said, penetrating him with the toy. Hyuk slid from Donghae's body to lie on the bed and tilted his hips up, his leg on the side away from his boyfriend raising and spreading wide to give him space to work. 

"Ohh yes. Please! More, more Hae. Please I need more it feels so good. So, so good Baby." The blonde's hips were already churning in time with the thrusts of the massive toy. "Ugh, feels... so unforgiving." He whimpered looking up at the younger through half lidded eyes that hungry needy spark alight in them.

"Oh, you look so good, Hyuk, you can take so good and even when I just fucked you silly, you still want more, huh?" he leaned and kissed his lover's neck, biting slightly and passing his tongue over it. "You're such a whore, Hyukkie but you're just my whore, right?" he asked, increasing the speed in the dildo.

"Yeah, oh yeah... your whore. Only you! Ahh, UGH! Fuck yeah right there! Oh oh its perfect just like that. Please... more faster! Make me cum Hae." He chanted starting to rock back and forth his hands kneading in the bed sheets in front of him like a kitten. He felt hot all over, his nipples rubbing against the scratchy sheets, his flush hard cock trapped between his belly and the bed, and his ass full of hard unyielding silicon. "Ahhh! AHHH FUCK ME! Fuck me please! Donghae-ah I'm gonna come. I'm so close, so hard. Make it hurt baby! Please. Oh I wish it could come in me too." He gasped thrusting back hard to meet his lover's in thrust.

Hae watched his lover with dark eyes and he fucked him harder and harder, twisting the toy a little so he could rub it against that spot that drove the blonde crazy. He could see all the tell tale signs that Hyuk was about to come and just as he arched off of the bed, he closed a hand tightly on the base of his cock, successfully blocking his orgasm.

"No, no, no, Hyukkie... That was too soon, my love, I want to have a little more fun with you." whispered Hae darkly against his ear.

"Oh FUUUUCK! Hae please! A full body shudder took Eunhyuk over and he clenched tight enough to make it difficult for Donghae to move the toy inside him. "Please please please. No no! I need it. Please let me come." Twisting his head the blonde swallowed and let out a needy whine, fuck it he was too far gone to fight and he knew what his boyfriend wanted.

It was all about power and he'd played with that dynamic, leaving his lover out of his plans, not asking or telling before going to see someone who could have been a real threat at one time to their relationship. What's more he had argued his point, taking even more of Donghae's power in their relationship away. Until things were put right his punishment wasn't likely to end (not that he was in any hury mind you) but he was ready to get passed the mind games and right to the meat of the matter.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Hae!" He cried out and threw his head back. "SIR! I'm sorry, Sir. Please, please." He bit down hard on his lip as sweat trickled from his temples.

Hae heard Hyuk's scream and he smirking, stopping his attack on his prostate.

"Finally you're catching on, huh." He closed a hand around Hyuk's neck, slightly closing his fist on it. "I don't like it when you ignore my orders Hyukkie." he said lowly, giving a hard thrust inside, making his Pretty Boy scream. "You knew how I felt about Junsu and still you went to him." another thrust. "Am I not enough, Hyukkie?" thrust, "Am." thrust, "I." thrust. "not." thrust, "ENOUGH?" he took his member and started jerking him off quickly, watching Hyuk thrash in the bed before clenching his hands around his base again, making him have a dry orgasm. "You're not gonna have it that easily, Hyukkie." purred the younger man, pulling the toy out of his ass and stashing it somewhere for later clean up. He smiled a little and put three fingers in go in the still lose entry, pushing until he touched his prostate. Staying still for a second, just rubbing his finger against it, without mercy or compassion. He was going to make Eunhyuk lose his mind tonight, just to remind him to whom he belonged too.

"Ohh God, oh Hae! Sir, oooooohhhh! Oh no, no... no." He both hated and loved being milked. His prostate was already so sensitive thanks to the rough use at the beginning of their night and then the toy's abuse he didn't know if he could survive the deft talent of his boyfriend's fingers. "It was just a PLAY!" He whimpered once more trying to defend himself, mind splitting as sparks of pleasure traveled up his spine. He couldn't stop his hips from bucking and his cock was leaking constant stream of pre-com now. "Close close close! Oh, gonna come, HAE! Hae please!" He wasn't asking to come, no he knew what would happen if he did so without permission though so instead he was warning the other man, his body was completely out of his own control now. "SIR PLEASE, I can't stop!"

"Nah, ah, ah, Hyuk, really? Do I have to train you again, pet?" asked Hae in mock disappointment and he clenched his hand down again while pressing his fingers firmly against his boy’s prostate, making him have another dry orgasm, this one more painful that the other one. The man was practically sobbing in the bed. "You know how much I hate when you disobey me, Hyuk. you know the consequences, right?" he said and shoved another finger, stretching him further. Hae hummed, licking absentmindedly his sweaty neck, biting down lightly. "I wonder if I can make take my whole fist. What do you think, Hyukkie, can you take it?" he asked while still penetrating him with four fingers. Hyukjae keened in response to the endless teasing and pleasure. 

"Sir. Sir, please... lube. Real lube if you do that, its too much without it. His hips began moving of the own volition one more hi still rock hard now over sensitive cock.

"Why should I grant your wish, Hyukkie?" asked Hae, staring down at his lover "You are being punished after all. This is not for your pleasure, Hyuk, is for mine." he said gently, and touched his prostate again, caring very little that by now Hyuk was really very sensitive. Hae pulled his fingers out and spat on them. "Spit is all you have for being such a whore." he said, introducing the four fingers again and teasing him with the fifth one, tracing a side of his hole but not really penetrating him.

Once more Hyukkie choked back a wail but tears escaped the physical and emotional overload taking their toll as they always would with this sort of play. "pleasepleaseplease....' He muttered through his teeth. His mouth and words saying one things as his lower body continued its own grinding and clamping dragging on the delicious torture. 

"Can't... oh Sir please!' He gasped. "no dance if torn." He finally screamed arching again as his body writhed. If he didn't get a ring around his cock this time he wouldn't be able to hold back, already he was spurting with each pressing pass to his abused and swelling gland. There was a reason they called it milking.

"Mmm... yeah, I think you're right" muttered Donghae and started masturbating him at a fast pace, rubbing his fingers against his entrance and without stopping this time. It wouldn't take much now before Hyuk was cuming and he wanted to see that happening. Eunhyuk was a beautiful thing to see lose control.

"Thank you thankyouthankyou, Hae... HaeHaeHae!" He arched high, coming on his chest, coating Donghae's hand but keening, "In in! Put something in, please Sir! Empty so fucking empty! Don't leave me empty." He was pushing trying to take those devilish fingers into his body once more. It was like his Sir was deliberately taunting him, gloriously full hole but not allowed to come or he could come but he was empty.

"So eager." replied Hae and stretched to grab the plug, is little thicker than usual but Hyukjae deserved it. So he lubed the toy and pulled it inside his lover, making him moan tiredly. "Now there it is, all full with my cum. Isn't it nice?" he said and took himself in hand, jerking himself off over Hyuk's body, staring down at his lover with lustful eyes. With the plug filling him, Hyukkie let out a contented little purr of pleasure. Rolling onto his back and while panting he watched Donghae for signs that he was ready to come. When he saw the younger man nearing his climax his scream roughened voice pleaded, 

"Please, Sir... Hae, please I need it. Mark me. Come on me."

"HYUK!" screamed Hae, cumming hard over his lover, painting his face and his neck, leaving all dirty and fucking beautiful. He looked like a whore but he was HIS whore and no one else's. Hae panted a little and smiled, kissing his boyfriend and licking the little come he found in his lips. Hae was dead on his feets but he moved to the side, grabbing some tissues to clean Hyuk a little before going to sleep. Hyukkie, whimpered as he was shifted but said nothing. Hae had told him he wasn't going to want to move tomorrow and his Sir always kept his fucking promises. Now he just had to find out who to kill for selling him out. Eyes fluttering shut he whispered another soft, 

"Sorry, Hae. Be good now." Before he too was passed out.

Hae saw Hyukkie falling asleep almost in the instant and he smiled softly. He caressed his hair slowly and put a kiss on his forehead.

"You should thank Leeteuk for this" he whispered lowly before chuckling and finally falling in a calm sleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to subscribe, up-vote, and leave us your thoughts and feedback! Comments are like cookies for for writers and cookies make everyone happy :) Thank you for reading. -- Lee & Tali


	4. Affection, Atraccion & Action

WARNINGS: A little more night time naughtiness before the shit hits the fan. Oh these sexy boys of ours! In this chapter you will find the following:

Homosexual activities including: anal sex; oral sex; rimming; mild pain kink; rough sex; fingering; barebacking; overstimulation; dirty talk; and the use of Oreo cookie’s as a seduction device.

* * *

Mimi, slid the lock on Heechul's door and smiled.

"It always worries me when you agree with Kyuhyun-didi." He slide's long arms around the slim waist of the breath taking man who had summoned him with just a look.

"Tsk, little something's gonna happen." said Heechul smirking and leaning to kiss the boy just to separate at the last second, teasing him "Ah, ah, ah, Mimi, are you eager for something?" he asked, tracing his way down Zhoumi's neck. Heechul leaned again, this time he gave in to the kiss and he let Zhoumi pull him toward his body, earning a soft moan when they were pressed chest to chest, no leaving any space between them. Heechul's eyes were dark when they separated and the night was just starting.

"A little something? Should I be worried?" Mi leaned in capturing Heechul's mouth this time in a hungry kiss. Lifting the smaller man into his arms so that his long legs could wrap around Zhou Mi's waist and he could press his partner into the wall. "Teasing is not nice, Hyung."

"You say it as if you were complaining." breathed Heechul as he felt Zhoumi leaving kisses on his neck, so gentle and soft. "God, Zhou, if I wanted you to be soft I wouldn't be teasing you." he growled, putting his hands of Zhoumi's head and pulling, forcing him to lift up his head. "Fuck me like you mean it." he said against his lips as he grounded his hips down toward the other's. Growling a little as he felt the amazing firm ass of Heechul press against his already hardening length Zhou Mi hissed, looking up into those fathomless eyes. 

"I was trying... fuck it." He moaned biting down on that soft place just behind Chul's ear and sucking hard passing a hand up the smaller man's shirt lightly teasing then twisting his nipple. "Like I mean it, Hyung?" He lifted Heenim and carried the man to their bed, dropping him down before crawling over him.

"Is that the best you can do?" said Heechul, suddenly flipping Zhoumi and straddling his thighs "Oh, poor, poor, Zhou, you're trapped now, aren't you?" he smirked and he started to slowly unbutton his shirt, showing more and more of pale skin, biting his lips light lightly while his eyes showed fire. "I want you to fuck me hard, Zhou, I want you to break me apart. Think you can do that, huh?" he asked with a teasing smile.

“I have done it before.” Mi groaned rolling his own hips and biting his lip. As soon as the shirt was off he raked his nails down the plain of Heechul’s back. “Are you suddenly complaining I’m not doing a good enough job, Baby?” He sat up one hand going down into the back side of his partner’s pants so his long fingers could sneak into the crevice teasing Heechul’s puckered hole. “I can’t help that you’re such a slut for my cock, Chul. I can only give it to you over and over in the hopes of staving off your hunger.” He nipped at his lover’s sharp jaw line.

"I'm not your baby." said Heechul, panting and rocking gently against the fingers that were teasing him, "And by the end it is you who will be begging to fuck me." Heechul chuckled and grabbed Zhoumi's shirt, tearing it apart. "Now stop acting like a big ass and Do. Your. Job." Heechul growled, kissing him deeply and messily, his hips moving down hard and fast against him.

"You are, you're whatever the hell I say you are. Right now you're being a cock-tease." Zhou Mi hissed slipping his dry finger into the still slightly stretched hole. He and Heechul had a round earlier that day and he was less worried about actually hurting his partner. Returning the kiss he let his other hand sink into the thick hair and pull hard. Sucking and biting down the now exposed throat. "Maybe you should ride me if you're that impatient, Chul." He was rock hard in his slacks and leaking already. "Or put your smart mouth to better use."

Zhou Mi could only be grateful to the gods and his ancestors for endowing him so well. Kim Heechul was not a man who liked things by halves and when he'd found out that his Chinese friend was well endowed by even western standards it had been the last hurdle Mi had to getting the elder man into his arms. Now he was just trying to keep him there, trying to break through the physical and into the emotional.

"Maybe you're right." answered Heechul and quickly moved out of his pants, Zhoumi kicked his own pants and the darker haired elder was straddling him again, lowering onto the thick cock with the littlest of preparation. 

Heechul bit his lip as to not scream. Zhoumi was big and even when they had sex just a few hours before, it was still hard for him to accommodate him in his interior. But he wanted. God, how much he wanted. Zhoumi, this kind of man that could easily slip into his heart and he was scared of that, because the last time he let his walls crumble, he ended up broken and alone in a room full of memories. He didn't want to happen again so he was desperate to make damn sure that Zhoumi understood that this was sex and just sex.

"Fuck, I think you get bigger by the minute." said Heechul through clenched teeth. Zhoumi grabbed his hips and slammed him down again, earning a scream, he knew that through all that talking, Heechul had a kink for pain in sex and he was so gonna give it to him. Zhou Mi's head fell back as he cried out from the tight heat encasing him. 

"Damn it! Fuck, Chul..." He hissed, pulling the other in for a harsh dominating kiss. Gripping the amazingly talented hips of his lover, Mi groaned and slammed up into the gripping depths. He hadn't know jealousy the way he had after the first time meeting Kim Heechul, his Hangeng-Ge was a lucky bastard. Of course now Zhou Mi knew he was a lucky and selfish bastard and he also knew that he would walk barefoot through Siwon's hell to keep Heechul by his side. The gorgeous man fascinated him, ignited his passions, and turned him on in a way he had never had another lover do. It was as if the elder were made for him, they had yet to reveal something they enjoyed sexually that the other found distasteful and that he knew was rare. "Open for me, I know you can take me deeper. You haven't even taken all of me yet, Slut. Do you need help?" He teased letting his fingertips toy at the stretched rim.

"Don't you dare--!" Heechul was cut out when suddenly Zhoumi pressed a finger alongside his erection, stretching him further. "Bastard!" said Heechul through his clenched teeth. Zhoumi just smiled cheekily. Heechul then suddenly smirked and he clenched around Zhoumi's cock and finger, making him choke in his own spit for the sudden pressure around his dick. While Heechul fucked himself hard and fast, all the time clenching around him like he wanted to rip him off.

Sometimes Heechul marveled that they had ended up like this, Zhoumi used to be pretty close to Hangeng and he knew that Heechul was his friend's boyfriend but a month after Hangeng left, he found himself alone in a room with the chinese man, fucking the living daylights out of each other. It had been a night of pure sex and it was exactly what Heechul needed in that moment. Zhou Mi had allowed him to forget himself and he could let all the bitterness inside him go for a time at least. Now that was changing. He was trying so hard to not fall, to just make this about sex but he knew that he wasn't succeeding. Because his heart began to race every time the Chinese man touched him and his stomach flipped when he kissed him. This was not what he wanted but he couldn't stop now. Smirking Mi bit and sucked at Heechul's collar bone before nuzzling and licking the mark. His finger tugged gently at the already stretched muscle as he drove his cock up then his finger as he drug his dick back out. Teasing his lover mercilessly in an effort to bring him to the brink. 

"Gods you can be such a bitch!" His jaw clenched when Chullie tightened impossibly further on him, he pulled his finger free before the elder took his dick off in retaliation. Done toying around Zhou Mi snagged one of the many easy to reach bottles of lube. First coating Heechul's hole, then all of the part of his cock that was free of his lover's body. Stripping his destroyed shirt he wiped his hand clean and gripped Heechul's wrists. Twisting them and pinning the smaller man to the sheets, "I believe you asked to get fucked." Snarling he bottomed out with one full thrust before throwing his head back with a groan of pleasure.

"GOD!" screamed Heechul, throwing his head back and spreading his legs wider. Yes, this was what he needed. He wanted to make Zhoumi to lose his gentleness, he couldn't take, all those playful touches and the teasing, it all was too intimate and his heart was beating too fast. He needed a fuck, not a lover. So he moaned like a slut and scratched Zhoumi's back, begging him silently to give it to him harder, deeper, so he could lose his mind and stop feeling so much.

Hissing Zhou Mi pulled Heechul's calves up over his shoulders, pulling the elder's lower back up off the bed and allowing him to go deeper into the body of his partner. He knew now that he would slide over Chullie's prostate with every in stroke and it would drive him crazy. Rather than pinning the other man's wrists to the bed, Mi linked their fingers and pressed Heenim's hands into the mattress and forced their hips to rock as one. He watched Heechul's face. Mimi was no fool, he knew the hard desperate ride that he was giving his lover was meant to block Heechul from having to face what was happening between them but Zhou Mi wasn't letting him go that easily. He could pound his beautiful lover through the dorm floor and still ensure the other knew he was loved and if that was what Heechul would force him to do, then he would. So while his lower body never stilled in its near vicious pounding and relentless assault on Heechul's sensitive bundle. Zhou MI's eyes never blinked or wavered as they watched his lover's face, knowing his own conveyed how much he cared and he kept a tight grip holding the diva's hands while they were intimately tied.

Heechul wanted it to stop, he couldn't think , he felt Zhoumi's eyes on him and he felt incredibly vulnerable, he didn't wanted to be vulnerable, he could fall again. He fell hard once and his heart was so broken that the didn't stop crying in his pillow alone for at least two months straight. He felt dirty somehow, he knows how much Hangeng cared about Zhoumi, how he considered him like almost his best friend and now he was here, being fucked by him.

"I... I-I..." he didn't know what to say, moans continued to spill out his mouths and he couldn't take, the pressure in his belly was too much and he knew he was near his end. He watched intently, holding out every hope and his heart clenched when he registered the moment of shame over that incredibly beautiful face. Heechul had no idea just how unguarded he was in throes of passion and Zhou Mi never intended to tell him, but seeing that knowing that yes, the elder had felt his sincerity but it had resulted in his feeling whatever had caused that look to cross his face made the Chinese man's eyes close and his finds clench in Heechul's.

He pressed his face to the slim chest and panted, but released the hands he had held so firmly, he needed to fix this before everything was destroyed. So he turned to the only thing that was safe, that would return his lover to what the other considered a safe place. 

"I can feel you so tight and deep, Babe." He monitored himself, careful not to cross into soft pet names or words. "So hot, you just take it so well." He groaned, "And every time is better than the last I think you're getting tighter some days." He hissed sucking the biting down on the helpless nipple.

Heechul closed his eyes, more calmed now, this was familiar, this was something he could deal with. So he moaned brokenly and felt himself clenching down hard, the pull in his belly becoming unbearable and his orgasm taking him high, high, high until there was nothing else in his mind. Just that. He didn't feel how Zhoumi came inside him, how his arms closed around him like he was the most precious thing in the world or how gentle the last kiss he put on his mouth was. Zhou Mi felt his lover relax into their activities, would Heechul know if he called it love making in his head? Probably the other man seemed to know everything. 

"That's it, Gorgeous... show me how good it feels." He slammed his hips harder, pushing his own cum deep as he could while stroking Heenim's cock. "I want to see that pretty face when you cum for me.' His hand moved in time with the swift smack of his hips. "Just a little more I can see it, feel you clenching tight, sucking my cum deep into your self." He lent down and pressed a biting kiss over a hickey that was already on the pale skin over Chullie's heart. Zhou Mi might not have a place inside it, but he'd be sure he marked a place outside as his own and he did every time he was inside the amazing creature beneath him.

Heechul closed his eyes tightly. What the hell was wrong with him, why did he want to cry, why the tender touches and kisses make him feel so damn happy and disgusted at the same time? He was over Hangeng. The other man left him. He didn't ouw any loyalty to him. He had wanted Zhoumi and he had fucked him, friend or no but lately everything felt different, it was stronger, harder than just sex.

"We should sleep now, there's much to do tomorrow." said Heechul as coldly as he could and he stood up, taking some tissue paper to clean himself and he lay on his side, facing the wall and ignoring Zhoumi behind him.

Panting with his eyes closed Zhou Mi clenched his jaw and repeated lines in a song he was working on to keep himself from saying anything. Once he heard Heechul settle it was his turn to get up, but he made his way to the on suite where he ran the water and a minute later returned wearing his shorts. Pulling back the cover he carefully and silently cleaned his lover properly before tossing the washcloth on his ruined shirt. Clicking out the light, after unlocking the door, Zhou Mi slid in behind Heechul this time it was his tone that was hard and not going to allow argument. 

"I'm sleeping here." The strong arms gathered the smaller body too him and fitted it perfectly until they interlocked just the way the younger desired. He gave a quiet almost contented moan, before slipping into sleep.

Heechul clenched his teeth when he felt the younger cleaning him. He wanted to snap at him, to tell him to stop, this was messing with his feelings even more and he was so damn tired of feeling confused and ashamed all the time. But he couldn't make himself talk, he couldn't flip and push him away. When he felt his arms around him and his commanding voice in his ear, he almost moaned because it felt so good to be held again, to know that he was worth being held and being in the arms of someone who cares just for him.

‘You’re thinking too much’ Heechul thought to himself before closing his eyes and letting himself snuggle a little in Zhoumi's heat and falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

"Do you mind if I join you?" asked Siwon at Henry's door. The other grinned and moved aside in his bed, leaving a space for his hyung and put his laptop up again, he was browsing for movies to watch. Siwon stared at the boy with a soft smiled as he rambled about what movie was better that the other. Siwon knew that he was in love with the boy, he had been since they first time they met on Don't Don MV. He’d just thought that the younger boy was amazing and incredibly skilled, he wanted to know more and he hoped that he still could now that they could share a quiet night alone. Scooching over Henry grinned at the older man. He was in comic book pajama pants and a muscle shirt perhaps not the most adult choice but he hoped his hyung would forgive him. 

"Should we get snacks?" He glanced up through his lashes tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth as he narrowed the choices further. "I have a stash of Oreo's that Teuk-umma doesn't know about." He whispered with bright eyes and a big smile. Pushing his computer to Siwon's lap he made a dash for his trunk and opened it, then checked the door was locked before running back and rescuing the cookies. Once back in bed he held up his glass of milk. "Sorry Hyung, I'm not risking Umma's wrath to get you milk. You'll have to share with me. Now Thor or Batman? I'm in the mood for a little action." The words were completely filthy but entirely innocent. This boy was certainly a trial for Choi Siwon.

Siwon stared at the boy with a dark look but breathed deeply, he couldn't just jump on Henry because of what he said. It doesn't matter how his perverse mind told him that the younger wouldn't complain at all.

"I'm a Thor man." answered the older and Henry turned to him, slightly surprised before a smile settle on his face, Siwon turned to the movie and couldn't see the malicious glint that was in the younger's eyes.

"Really? I'm more of an Iron Man guy myself." Henry replied innocently hitting play before turning out the light and allowing himself to sink into Siwon's side. He ate a few cookies before holding one up to Siwon. "Come on... I won't tell, just have three." Siwon glanced at Henry amusedly before opening his mouth and taking the cookie in slowly, closing his lips around one of his fingers while he took the cookie in. Henry was staring at him with his mouth open and the older couldn't help to feel proud of himself.

"I think Iron Man is nothing compared to me." he muttered softly, licking his lips to erase any trace of chocolate. Blinking from where he'd been staring at his finger, Henry cleared his throat, face suddenly flush. 

"Well... uh, yeah well you do have a better car." He nodded worried his voice would sound a pitch higher to Siwon, too. He opened an Oreo, focusing intently on the movie while licking the cream filling off of one side, trying to think of anything other than his hot Hyung sucking on his finger a moment ago. Siwon stared at Henry, watching how his tongue came out and gently licked the cream, almost moaning before biting the cookie down. God, he was going to get hard very soon. How could Henry have been so freaking innocent but so tempting at the same time? He was going crazy.

"You know what?" whispered Siwon in the younger's ear, making him freeze with the cookie still in his mouth. "I have more than a great car. I also have a better... equipment... than Iron Man." he all but moaned in he almost laugh when Henry choked on the cookie. Wide light brown eyes looked up into the deeper colored ones of the teasing man as Henry tried hard to expel the chocolate cookie from his lungs. 

"You... are you trying to kill me, Hyung?" His voice was low and ragged from the coughing sounding more like he'd been kissed breathless than been gasping on confections.

"Why would I try to kill you, Henry? I was just making an observation." said Siwon innocently, staring at him and trying to make him nervous. "Is not like I was lying either, the equipment...  in my car is far more sophisticated that Iron man's, don't you think?" he smiled his big smile though a little mischief could be seen on his eyes. "I like to handle... different things too, You know with my hands, to stroke, fix, repair.... Iron Man does that right with his very own skilled hands." he said against, one of the mentioned hands playing with an oreo before biting down on the cookie. The audible swallow is only JUST drowned out at the end by the beginning of a battle with the frost giants. 

"Ahh! Oh, whoa.. oh movie. Right. Thor doesn't have a car." He says, trying to settle down in the bed as naturally as possible. Sipping his milk but not as close as he was before to Siwon. Now worried about being able to keep his hands to himself. He very much doubts him super Christian hyung would take well to being groped by his much younger band mate.

"Thor doesn't have a car." hummed Siwon, leaning against Henry a little, not letting him to move away much. He was having too much fun now. "But he's good at handling things with his hands too." he practically purred in his ear. Well, yes, he couldn't be more obvious than that and he hoped the younger could see his intentions. Henry groaned and thumped his head back against the wall. Not caring that it hurt, his eyes were screwed tight and he wriggled a little pretending to try to get more comfortable in Siwon's side when really he was trying to move the laptop from where it was crushing his budding hard on. This was probably not good. He should not be having the hots for his Hyung. Trying to breath normally he opened his eyes to the screen not realizing he was biting the right side of his mouth while his tongue worked the left. A habit he'd picked up from hours practicing with Heechul.

Siwon was cursing to everything he could, he knew he shouldn't jump in the younger boy but damn! He was only human. When he saw him biting his lips and licking them in such a sexy way, the rest of his control snapped. in a second he had pushed the laptop away, not caring if it fell or not. He trapped Henry against the bed, holding his hands up and he looked at him for a second before dipping down and attacking mouth. And it was indeed an attack because he didn't start soft and slow, no, he bit the younger's lip, making him gasp and he put his tongue inside, licking his insides and conquering the whole interior of his mouth. He was done being the good hyung.

Henry gasped into the kiss. He wasn't used to it being like this, no matter what it was always him who had to make the first move. He was the instigator and aggressor, always the leader no matter which team he was playing for. This was different and, and fuck he was liking it. Pushing up he kissed back giving a little but deciding he wasn't going to just let Siwon win. Henry Lau was not easy. Siwon lowered his hands and snaked one inside Henry's t-shirt, gently passing the abs before finding his soft numb, pinching it lightly just to see his reaction. His hips snapped down, seeking friction and he was far too gone to stop now, he needed to be inside that boy and he needed it yesterday! A needy groan escaped the younger boy's throat and his own hips met the elders in return, but he pushed until they were rolled over. Straddling Siwon, Henry panted and leaned in taking another kiss but broke off again with a frustrated moan. 

"We can finished the movie... or we can keep making out, but if you want more Hyung," He smirked eyes twinkling mischievously. "You're gonna have to buy me dinner first." Siwon smiled, his fingers tracing his way inside Henry's shirt.

"I think I can do dinner." he said, his eyes shining before tugging the boy down, pulling him toward his body. "but for now, let's keep doing this." he whispered and kissed him again.

"Damn right you can do dinner." He muttered against Siwon's lips before pressing their bodies tightly together and deepening the kiss. Smirking he leaned in to whisper to his Hyung's ear. "You might be great with your hands, Hyung but wait till I show you what its like with a pianist." The talented fingers of the younger man skimmed over the defined muscles of the warm flesh beneath him. Siwon almost moaned, damn this kid, he acted all innocent but the truth was another thing entirely. So he wanted to play dirty, heh? Well, two can play that game. Siwon touched back lightly, until his fingers reached his ass and he pulled him down roughly, his mouth finding his sensitive spot in his neck. He traced the pulse point slowly, barely brushing with his tongue and he put his lips against his ear.

"You know that little gesture I do with my tongue every presentation?" he asked in a rough voice, still grinding up against him "Well, I might have an oral fixation and all my body wants to put that fixation in use with you. How about that now?" he asked, sucking at his neck and thrusting up sharply. Henry threw his head back moaning low in his chest, 

"Oh FUUUCK!" He panted a moment just the words oral fixation running through his head over and over again. Finally he forced himself to calm down and remember that he was not going to have sex with his Hyung tonight. No matter how much he wanted to and, "God, do I want to." He growled taking a tight hold of the inky black locks and slamming his mouth back onto Siwon's for a dirty kiss.

Siwon buckled up, way too turn on by Henry's kisses but the younger was right, teasing was one thing but if the younger wanted a dinner before anything between them, then it was the least Siwon could do. He was gentleman after all, he didn't want Henry to feel used and cheap so with all the willpower he had left, he pulled back and stared at his face, trying not to groan at how beautiful he looked in that moment with his mouth shiny red and his eyes dark.

"Dinner. Let's have dinner" he said.

"Yup... yeah, dinner." Leaning in he pressed his body tight to Siwon's ensuring there was no space for air between them. "But, more making out first ok?" He groaned pushing his tongue back into the elder's mouth. Siwon groaned, his arms closing tightly against the younger, kissing the live out of his. Damn, he never thought that the boy could be so addictive but here he was, being thoroughly turned on by his kisses. He felt his members twitch in his pants, asking him for release and heat. Siwon needed to stop right or he will lose his mouth and rape the younger. So he pushed the boy and stood, panting and with a noticeable tent in his jeans.

"I need to... leave... so... dinner... yeah..." he said a little incoherently. Henry lay legs spread, eyes half open staring up through lashes at Siwon. His chest was heaving and his hands supported him, keeping him propped up but the position did nothing to hide his own aroused state. The younger's lips were kiss swollen and spit covered from the heated make out.

"You really do need to leave... cause, yeah... I'm not gonna let you out if you don't." He nodded rapidly. "And dinner. Its important. Dinner is."

"Yes... dinner... yes..." Siwon said breathlessly, his eyes passing over the younger's body, his eyes becoming even more dark when he saw how fuckable he looked. But no, Siwon was a gentleman so he kept saying that in his mind and he slowly turned toward the door, putting his hand in the hold. He stopped for a moment, breathing heavily but he turned the handler.

"Night, Hyung!" Henry moaned as he collapsed to the bed, hand already going for the tie to his PJ pants. He was NOT that strong, yes he could keep from having sex, but he was not the cold shower sort of guy nor would he be willing this away. "God, yessss..." The groan could be heard down the hall through the younger's door, almost as if it were chasing Siwon.

'Breath, Siwon' he told himself 'Just count to ten. 1.... 2.... 3..." a guttural moan was heard from Henry's room, the broken voice of the young boy and his will power snapped. He couldn't take it anymore. Fuck dinner. Siwon turned and walked quickly toward the room, opening the door and slamming it close with one hand. He saw the startled expression in Henry's face but he was far too gone now. He licked his lips when he saw the boys cock and with two big step, he walked to him and fell to his knees, pulling the pants down harshly and closing his mouth around that damned tempting cock in one go. Gasping, Henry's hips thrust into the hot cavern of Choi Siwon's mouth as.

"FUCK YES!" Echoed across the dorm.

Still tightly holding Heechul, Zhou Mi yawned before muttering. 

"Don't stain the sheets, Di." Easily falling right back to sleep as if hearing his dongsaeng in the throes was a normal thing for him.

"Nope, stay. Yell in the morning." Kangin held firm not letting his own bed partner shift from his place. Already knowing his little Umma would want to check on just what was going on. Kangin couldn't give a fuck less who was making the dongsaeng scream so long as they finished quickly and quietly, they had practice in the morning. Whimpering Henry bit down on his lip, praying no one came through the door. 

"This... oh, Siwon this is dessert NOT dinner. Dinner..." He whimpered hips bucking as that mouth was every bit as talented as the elder had teased it would be.

Heechul shifted, rolling his eyes and snuggling right back into Zhoumi's arms. "Don't kill him, Woonie." he whispered back and he fell again in his peaceful sleep. Leeteuk bit his lips slightly, worried by his dongsaeng but he also knew that it was a 'sex scream' which means that Henry could only be with Siwon right now. It was an easy process of elimination, Kyu was in love with Wookie and would die before touching Henry that way, Heechul would be the one receiving and he was fairly sure that he had been with Zhoumi in his bedroom. Hae and Hyuk were out of the question, those two were just for each other so yeah, Siwon.

"I hope Siwon can shut him up" He muttered at the end, closing his eyes again. Siwon pulled back, his lips all shiny and his hand jerking him off. He stared at Henry and smirked sexily.

"Fuck dinner." he said, licking teasingly a side of his erection. "And don't worry about holding back." he purred. "I have no gag reflex." he smirked again and closed his mouth on that gorgeous cock once again.

“Oh, oh that is soo so good." He whimpered before Henry pulled himself away toward the bed head where he could grab a pillow and cover his still moaning and cursing mouth. The action also helped him wriggled his bottoms the rest of the way down. Spreading his legs he hissed stroking himself. "Just... just blow jobs... then sleep and definitely dinner! Dinner and a Mooovie." He moaned into the pillow trying to muffle himself better. Pushing a hand over his mouth Henry let out a guttural moan that made his chest vibrate. His hips bucked up again and eyes clenched at the same time. Panting he hissed down. "Wonderful! You're a tease even when I'm half naked... no, sex!' He growled out sitting up and tugging the track pants down, having his own taste. Not as talented as his soon to be lover Henry quickly put one well cared for soft hand to use while his mouth sucked and tongue swirled the thick head.

Siwon opened his mouth, letting out low moan as a hand went automatically to Henry's head, keeping him in place.

"Fuck, Ry!" he clenched out, trying not to thrust inside him because Henry knew what he was doing but it was obvious that he wasn't very experimented "You're gonna kill me" he said, throwing his back and moaning louder this time. Grinning a little Henry pumped his hand over the unexpected length and sucked harder. He allowed Siwon to control the pace since he didn't have to worry of hurting his throat or choking thanks to the use of his hand. Moaning a little he shivered at the taste and sounds from the other man. Siwon moaned throatily and growled, pulling Henry back by his hair, passing a finger over his red lips. He grabbed Henry arms and pulled him up, making him practically jump and he pushed him against a wall, kissing him hard and closing his hand around both of their erections. They couldn't have sex just yet but at least he could take the edge off. He felt his belly tightening, moving his hand at a erratic pace, biting and licking down his collarbone.

Henry wasted little time in wrapping his legs around Siwon's hips. Muscular thighs gripped tight as he thrust up into the elder's fist and his head slammed back into the wall. 

"God! Jesus - Fu-CK! Hyung, this is going to end embarrassingly fast for me." He warned before delving in for another kiss. He wasn't giving in. The younger sucked hard at the wet muscle of Siwon's tongue enjoying the feel and taste. His fingers sank back into the dark inky curls that were typically slicked back. Damn, his Hyung was hot.

"You're not the only one." gritted out Siwon, panting and so Goddam aroused, he needed release now, now, now. He focused his eyes on Henry, his beautiful face and he leaned to whisper against his ear. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard after that dinner, I'm gonna make you cum, again, and again until you lose your mind and the only thing you'll know will be how to moan my name. All while I fill you completely till you drip with me.." He sucked hard at the neck exposed to him, not caring if he left a mark. "Now, cum, Henry, show me that pretty face when has nothing more than pleasure in it." he said, his other hand teasing his hole.

"Ahh!" Blinking Henry arched, his hole fluttering at the teasing touch. Carmel ringed his blown pupils as he stared into Siwon's eyes. Unlike previously where the younger man had cursed and hollered, only the lowest breathiest sound filled the room. Siwon's name had never sounded so dirty, until uttered by his dongsaeng while coming.

Siwon heard his name, coming out of that mouth in such a breathtaking way that his orgasm was propelled forward and before he knew it, he was cumming harder than he ever before. That was because he felt for Henry more that a simple like, it was something stronger and he knew that this feeling could grow up if he let Henry in in his heart. But the decision had been made even before he could notice.

His heart already had choosen Henry.

Henry pulled Siwon's hand up and sucked his finger's clean moaning around the taste his lids fluttering closed. He looked for all the world completely fucking blissed out. For that moment, Choi Siwon was his. He'd gotten his attention, flirted and some how ended up with the taste of him in his mouth. 

"Best dream ever." He whispered pressing his face into Siwon's throat and licking some more. Henry, was incredibly tactile the way Donghae could be, but it wasn't just skinship. For him it was everything; touch - sound, smell, taste and feel what he felt when others were near him. Post sex Henry was twice as tactile as normal so while clinging to Siwon, he wriggled from the wall into the warmth of the larger body. "Bed." He ordered with a huff, "Cuddle." Yes, for Mr. Lau it really was that simple. Siwon had his orders and he was expected to follow them to the letter.

Siwon was whipped. How the hell else can anybody explain how he obeyed instantly to Henry's command. taking him to the bed and cleaning him lovingly before wrapping in his arms, cuddling just as he had been told? He settled behind him, hugging him comfortably and not so tightly because Henry didn't need to know that this round was very little for him. Being as active and fit, exercising all the time, gave him have two things. Hunger like a wolf and constantly horny, his labido knew no end some nights. So he pushed his pelvis back, from when his cock was still up and he nuzzled his neck, enjoying his warm.

"Hyung, I said cuddle. I don't care if you're still hard. Either cuddle or go so I can do a blanket nest.” (Something Ryeowook had taught the youngest.) He pouted looking over his shoulder at Siwon. "I'm younger than you, my refractory period is pretty damn decent. Don't worry you aren't gonna scare me." That cheeky smirk returned before he rolled back to his side. "You have five seconds to decide." The 25 year old warned. "We have practice. I wanna cuddle and you're being weird AFTER the hand job, this is not a good start to things, Mister." His teasing tone almost lost in the yawn he gave.

Siwon chuckled. He had a pretty bosy kid in his hands, what did he do to deserve this? Well, it had to be a pretty goddam good thing.

"If you insist." he answered and pulled Henry back until his cock was perfectly nested against his butt cheeks, all hard and thick. He almost moaned but he bit his lip, just burying his face on his hair, breathing in his scent and trying not to thrust up against him. Henry groaned in appreciation and relaxed into the hold, pressing himself back. 

"Perfect. I'm going to have the dirtiest dreams. But it feels so damn good." He muttered tugging the blankets tighter, creating a little cocoon for the two of them. Once warm and properly cuddled Henry's breathing evened out easily his trust in Siwon shining through.

* * *

Just how will our boys respond to the meddling of their well meaning parents? Will Hyuk ever be able to walk again? Can Kangin get Teukkie into that apron? Are Henry and Siwon's idea of a first date the same? Will Heechul commit murder to escape his fate? Will DO give up that easily on Ryeowook? Will Kyuhyun ever get to have sex again? And just where the hell is Sungmin hiding? Leave you ideas, answers and feeedback to let us know what you think! Then come back to find out these answers and get more sexy SuJu fun. -- Thanks for reading! Tali & Lee


	5. The Morning After

WARNINGS: This round is going to get angsty, so this is your warning to prep yourselves for that. Some unplanned things happened and the plot grew in ways we loved and we hope you enjoy as well. The next 3-4 chapters will consist of the second round of our role play. In this chapter you will find the following:

Homosexual activities including: mentions of anal sex; oral sex; barebacking; dirty talk; violence/fighting; arguments; and there will be a car crash scene should this be a TRIGGER for you, please do not read this chapter!

 

* * *

Purring lightly Ryeowook turned realizing his pillow was breathing. He frowned, it wasn't that unusual really Henry, Donghae and Yesung had always known they were welcome to cuddle and vise versa but he knew this scent. Not because it was one he woke up to over and over, no Kim Ryeowook knew this scent because it drove him to distraction more than once. Kyuhyun's cologne. Letting his eyes open he saw the gently moving chest he was currently using as a pillow covered by a warm cotton shirt and as he inhaled he was surrounded by the warm spicy scent of his dongsaeng. Enjoying the moment for longer than he normally would Wook lay comfortable in bed. Only moving when his bladder forced him to. Showered, dressed, and ready to face the day he smiled at the man still asleep in his bed, before padding out to the kitchen humming once inside. Today he was making pancakes, damn the calories and fuck the sugar, Kyuhyun loved them. The sweet scents of pancake and rolled egg omelet began to fill the dorm as a wake up call.

Kyuhyun sat up and looked around him, he was still in Wookie's room but the boy wasn't anywhere in view. That's when the pancakes smell caught him and he could only smile blissfully before standing up quickly. He visited the bathroom to fix himself a little then all but ran to the kitchen. He stood in the doorway, watching Wookie cook and Kyu walked closer, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his head softly. 

"Good morning."

The eternal maknae stood in a pair of black jeans, he only could have purchased under the influence of Kim Heechul they were so tight, and a grey t-shirt sent to him by a fan that had the Disney character of Peter Pan on the front with the words. 'Don't grow up! Its a TRAP!' The fan thought he'd looked like the forever-boy and sent it to him as a gift.

"Mmhhmmm, Morning." Ryeowook leaned back as he whispered his face pinking but a smile lighting it up. He set the spatula down and turned to press a quick kiss to Kyuhyun's lips. "You should go get ready, breakfast will be done soon. I even made you cocoa instead of coffee." He whispered conspiratorially knowing his boyfriend, God he loved being able to say that even in his head, preferred that to the bitterness of their usual coffee or strong tea.

"Cocoa!" smiled Kyuhyun like a kid and almost ran to his room to change his clothes. Yup, Wookie was definitely the best and sure as hell he looked good. How is that he was so lucky to have this boy with him, loving him? He sighed, buttoning his shirt and going back to the kitchen, ready to help his lover to put the table on. The first round was already being set on the table when the bell sounded. Frowning Ryeowook handed the plates off to Kyu with a firm, 

"Put everything out and don't eat until at least ONE other member joins the table." But the firm tone was said with such a fond smile it kind of lost its effect. Still humming He moved to the door wondering who on Earth would brave their dorm this early. Even the manager hyungs knew how dangerous it was if they were the ones to wake Heechul or Kyuhyun first. "OH MY GOD!" He yelped when he was swept up into a crushing hug almost as soon as he'd opened the door. At first he'd worried another fan had made it past to their dorm but the feel and scent and then voice were familiar and guilt rushed him. Hugging the older boy tight, Kyung Soo (D.O.) whispered.

"You stopped replying and then didn't answer the call this morning. I started to get worried." He stepped back biting his lip nervously. "Wook-ah, I need... I really need to talk to you about something." His hand moved up caressing the soft cheek of the beautiful man who had given him a chance. A chance he'd very nearly thrown away in an infantile attempt at something he should never have done. He just hoped he hadn't screwed everything up. Yes, he was scared of whatever Kyuhyun-hyung would do to him for coming to Ryeowook again. But he decided it was worth it.

Kyuhyun heard Ryeowook's surprise sound and went to the door. He was shocked when he saw D.O. at the door, touching HIS boyfriend and he was almost seeing red. He reached forward and pulled Ryeowook back, closing his arms around his waist strongly and walking back a few steps to put distance between them and the other boy.

"What are you doing touching MY boyfriend, Kyung Soo?" he asked in a soft voice that was almost always the prelude of something awful. People usually said that is when the voice is softer, that the anger is bigger. Wookie was his now, they’d confessed their love and now he  belonged only to him. Meaning D.O. would never put a hand on him again and Kyu was already planning to talk to Heechul so the boy could understand for once and all that he was not needed here.

* * *

Heechul stared down at Zhoumi, his black haired was still wet from his bath and his face was impassive but his eyes showed every problem that was running inside his head. Zhoumi was still sleeping and he couldn't help but notice how calmed he looked right now. But, was it  enough? Was he enough to Zhoumi? He had nothing special to offer, only a broken heart and pieces of a life he didn't know how to piece together.

"Maybe I'm not made for love." He whispered softly and then sighed, turning and leaving the room, closing the door behind him silently.

Zhou Mi didn't open his eyes until a few seconds after the door closed and he hears Henry greet Heechul. He grits his teeth and rubbed the palms of his hands against his eyes to try and stop the tears, because he knew he fucked up last night. Fucked up bad and he has no idea how much damage he did but he can already feel the cold sinking into his bones just knowing that what's to come is very likely going to be painful. He can wear the cold shoulder, the anger, the bitterness anything Heechul wants he can weather but the hurt and doubt in his voice. That is what kills Zhou Mi. That he put that fear and pain into Heenim's world, brought it to mind; that... that was what was going to be the hard thing to bare. Because he loved Kim Heechul and found everything about the smaller man incredible, beautiful, impressive and simply unbelievable all the time.

* * *

Henry's nose was twitching, much like a bunny's would as his eyes opened. 

"Is that... pancakes? I thought Wookie banned pancakes until those stupid leopard pants fit again?" He muttered already sitting up. Or he was trying to except he was pinned beneath his much larger Hyung's very well muscled arm. "Siwonnie... its time to waaaake up. Umma-Teukkie's gonna catch you in my bed." He sing sang tone going a tad evil. Siwon blinked dazedly, not completely awake and nuzzling Henry's neck as if it was his pillow, thrusting his morning wood on him and humming.

"Pancakes?" he asked sleepily. Chuckling a little, Henry bit on Siwon's jaw lightly almost lovingly before letting his hips wickedly roll against the hard on trying to breach both their pants. 

"Yup. Smells like Wook-hyung is in a good mood. Maybe D.O. called or something!" Wriggling free Henry stretched gave a bright smile and headed for the door intent on more than his fair share of pancakes. Siwon watched him with an amused smile and stood up slowly, wincing a little for his hard on but he could ignore it easily. 

"Okay, I'll go take a bath and... take care of this" he said, stretching up and showing his gorgeous body before smiling dazily at him. Henry groaned and slammed his bedroom door making his way down the hall, stopping before he ran into Heechul. 

"Oops! Sorry, Hyung I uh-" Seeing the look on the other's face he went quiet. But a split second later he threw an arm around the freshly showered older man, "Wookie-hyung made pancakes! Come on, if we don't hurry Kyu-hyung and Hyukkie-hung will eat them all" Using that as insensitive he intentionally started dragging the other toward the kitchen creating an elaborate attack plan for he and his Heenim should they be required to rescue pancakes from enemy forces. He really just wanted to distract and possibly make the other smile.

Getting up, Zhou Mi quietly returned to his room and only raised a brow when he saw Siwon exiting. Once ready for the day he made his way to the table glancing at his lover he tried to decide if he could brave sitting next to him. Or if he should just give the other space? He knew what he wanted but not which was right. Heechul sat at the table, absentmindedly serving pancakes on his plate. He heard footsteps and saw Zhoumi in the hallway, staring at him. The place turned tense in a moment while the two of them stared at each other and Siwon looked from one to the other before patting Zhoumi's arm and give him a slow smile.

"Here, sit, we have a lot of food!" he said with fake enthusiasm. He hated seeing them like and he would talk with Heechul later, after all, they were best friends.

* * *

"Our son has made pancakes." said Leeteuk, smiling "I think he feels better now." he turned and kissed his lover lightly as a good morning.

"Maybe D.O. called or he lost those last three pounds... I still think you should just let me order him a size larger pants next time he pulls that shit." Kangin pouts a little. Ryeowook and Leeteuk gave over on so many things to the members but when it came to the kitchen and the food they could be complete tyrants. Leeteuk chuckled. 

"Maybe but let's get up now before we don't have any breakfast left."

"You're right. If Henry and Kyuhyun beat us there we'll be lucky to get anything." He sat up smacking Leeteuk's ass as he slid out completely. Spreading him open to watch his come leak out. "Fuck, that has to be one of the most beautiful things a man can see in the morning. You're all stretched and swollen and leaking Angel." He teases his lover kissing him one more time before heading toward the bathroom.

"Tease." mumbled Leeteuk, almost moaning when he felt the cum dripping down his legs. He smiled a little before cleaning himself a little with a tissue and moving to the bathroom to have a bath with his lover.

* * *

"Hyukkieeeee... Hyukkie wake up... Wookie made pancakes, Hyukkie." Whined Hae, trying to wake up his lover. He sighed, Hyuk could really be a freaking stone in the mornings, it was so hard to wake him up! He looked at his lover for a moment, pursing his lips before an idea came to his mind and he reached down, tracing slowly where the plug was and pushed it in him a little to penetrate Hyukkie. "Wake up now, my Pretty Boy, I need you." he purred in his ear, kissing his neck softly. Hips jerking Hyukjae whimpered. 

"Ha... ohhh, Hae?" His eyes fluttered and he rolled to so his face looked at his partner. "S'not funny ta tease me in'da morning." He muttered still sore and full... full. He groaned, "Fuck your cum is still in me." He gasped shuddered at the memory and clenching around the perfectly nestled plug. He breathed deep only for excited wide eyes to open. "Are those Wook-ah's pancakes?" He was already kneeling before he finished speaking.

"No, no, no, Hyukkie. You are going to stay in bed today." Said Hae, pulling the boy down and covering him with the blankets. "I don't think you can walk either." he remarked with a cheeky smile. "I'm gonna bring breakfast to you, okay? Wait here." he kissed his lips gently and then moved out of the room.

* * *

Zhou Mi gave Siwon an apologetic look but took a seat next to Henry beginning to fill his own plate. He'd just started to say something when Henry bound out of his chair and scampered across the floor to peek around the corner at the hall. Looking back with wide eyes he whispered low.

"Holy crap! Kyu-hyung has a death grip on Wookie and D.O. looks ready to throw a punch!" The words were fast hard to understand mandarin but one thing was clear he was obviously excited about whatever he'd said. Blinking Mimi stood quickly translating his eyes on Heechul, knowing two of the people involved were his favorites. Screwing with Heechul's maknae were a very bad idea. He could toy-evil all he wanted, the beauty considered it his right... but what he could do or say and what anyone ELSE could do or say were not even close to the same thing. "This does not sound good. Should we stop them?" He worried, hissing as well not wanting those at the entry to hear him. Confusion registered for a moment, before anger filled DO's face. 

"So that's it? That's what it was really about. Not, being his friend you threatened me so you could make a move? Classy, Cho!" Stepping forward into the dorm the other boy only just managed to keep from grabbing Ryeowook. Wook had felt Kyu before he'd felt his arms, and despite knowing it shouldn't have his guilt was far overshadowed by Kyuhyun's rather public display followed by his and vocal claim. He'd been facing the floor not really sure what he was meant to do in this situation until he heard the other band member's words. Stiffening his head snapped up.

"Wh...what?"

"That's really how you want to play, Kyung Soo?" snorted Kyuhyun, not letting Wookie go "I didn't threatened you, I just warned you. Can you please tell Wookie what were you doing and with whom I found with? Or is that part of the threat too? Maybe I lied? Please, do tell, Kyung Soo" said Kyuhyun, his face cold and his eyes promising very dark things.

* * *

Kangin stilled, "Do you hear yelling?" He frowned for a moment. "That didn't sound like one of our boys."

"Yes, I heard it too. We should go to see." said Leeteuk worriedly and grabbed a towel, stepping out of the bathroom as fast as he could.

Hyukkie was already to do as he was told. This was his second favorite part of belonging to Hae. The fantastically filthy sex being the first, of course. 

"That sounded like D.O." He muttered quickly getting out of bed and into track pants. He was sore and limping, but he glanced at Hae. "D.O. and Kyu first thing in the morning alone? Not a good idea."

"Shit." muttered Hae and quickly helped Hyuk to move to the living room, to see what was happening.

"And how was any of it your business? You didn't get involved to protect him, you obviously meddled so you could get a chance to steal him!" Kyung Soo growled right back. Ryeowook looked between the two, pulling free of Kyu's arms frowning. 

"What is he talking about? Kyung Soo, what is going on?" He turned at Heechul's angry voice. "Oh crap." He whispered under his breath. This was going to get out of hand very quickly.

Heechul frowned and stood immediately, walking to the hall and watching the three persons in there.

"What the hell is going on here? And you better step back, Kyung Soo, this is not your home." said Chullie, his eyes flaming.

"Stay out of it, Heechul-noona!" D.O. snarled not thinking before he spoke. Zhou Mi heard the words and rounded the corner only just being held back by Siwon and Eunhyuk who had just made it in time to hear the tail end of what was going on. The hollering started all at once. Loud yelling and people being held back from attacking one another until the sound of an open faced palm hitting face echoed causing silence to follow.

"Get. Out." Ryeowook was seething. His own eyes so furious he could give Heechul a run for his money in that moment. "I said, leave. And if I ever hear you disrespect one of my Hyung's that way again, THIS Noona will personally kick your ass." Pushing the younger man out of his front door Wookie slammed it and turned the lock. When he turned to his silent band makes he was still fuming, "I didn't cook so it could get cold!" He snapped at them before storming back into his kitchen, slamming the pan down and beginning to mix fresh batter while it warmed. Muttering in fury over what had just occurred. Kangin frowned standing in the hall. 

"Did Wookie not only hit someone but curse at them?"

"And he threatened to kick their ass!" Henry crowed moving to follow Wook and hugging him tight. "DUDE! That was so cool! And you made pancakes! You're the best person ever."

"Is it just me or is Henry in a really good mood?" Hyukkie frowned finally releasing Zhou Mi, sure that D.O. had retreated a safe distance. For his own part, Mi just forcibly wrapped an arm around Heechul and tucked him into his side, the taller stiff and vibrating with pent up anger. Heechul tried to fight Zhoumi, he didn't need anyone's protection, he was strong enough as to kick that kid's ass. Though Wookie had made done an admirable job. Heechul elbowed Zhoumi in the stomach, not strong enough as to hurt but enough as to free himself.

"I'm not a freaking damsel in distress." he snapped before moving to the dining room. He stopped for a moment and turned to see his beloved dongsaeng that had murder written all over his face. "You come with me!" he said and dragged Kyuhyun to their room, they needed to have a serious talk. He also grabbed Siwon with his other hand because they three were the only ones that knew exactly with what Kyuhyun had threatened the other boy and now they needed to do some damage control. Leeteuk pursed his lips, he had been already suspicious of them but this was almost a confirmation, he needed to have a really serious talk with his boys... after breakfast, of course. So he turned to the others and force them to sit to eat. He walked to his dongsaeng and caressed his hair, trying to calm down his anger a little. Wookie was really protective of his family and he also knew that Heechul was one of the most specials person's in Kyuhyun's life. If Wookie hadn't reacted when he did, Kyung Soo would have been murdered by Zhoumi, Kyuhyun and Heechul. 

 

Hae smiled at his Hyukkie and chuckled a little.

"You might have been a little too... distracted last night but I think our Henry finally scored with Wonnie." said the brown-haired, giving a teasing smile to Henry.

* * *

"Its okay, Wookie, everything's gonna be fine, okay?"

Wook all but threw the bowl to the counter and turned letting a sob out into his Umma's chest. He couldn't even tell if he was angry, hurt, or sad at the moment. Everything was confusing. All he knew was that he had been very happy, then very guilty, then very happy, then very-very angry, and now... now he couldn't stop thinking about the things D.O. had said. 

"Sungmin-ah's engaged now." His lip trembled and hid away once more, feeling heart broken. Zhou Mi watched the three dark haired men enter his lover's room and the door close. He sat, grinding his teeth and only after Kangin took the fork from him, saying something about bending Teukie's silver, did he even notice he'd been bending it. "I'm going to the gym." He usually waited for Henry and Kangin to be ready but not today. Today was too much already so he grabbed his gear from the closet and the front door slammed so hard the pictures rattled, his coat still hanging on its hook with his helmet under it. Seconds later the roar of his motorcycle engine sounded through the still quiet dorms parking lot before it took off. Henry gave Hae and Hyukkie a thumbs up as he stuffed another piece of pancake into his face. 

"That oreo thing worked like a charm, too!" He stilled watching Mi leave and swallowed when the bike was no longer heard. "Um, I thought he wasn't allowed to ride that any more?" Leeteuk had not been happy about the bike in the first place and after Heechul joined his side in the argument, he'd won gaining agreement from Zhou Mi not to ride when angry or upset again. Which it turned out was almost the only time he rode it alone. Snickering Eunhyuk, put his legs under him after pulling his chair right up next to Donghae's. He nestled into his lover's side and waited, knowing Donghae would be feeding him from his own plate. He glanced at the kitchen hearing Wookie crying and sighed. 

"Kyu better not screw up or I am so kicking his butt." He muttered before looking at Hae. "Was I really THAT out of it last night? Heechul and Mi fought and I didn't hear it?" 

* * *

Leeteuk frowned a little.

 

"Yes, he is, my son. What's with that?" he asked carefully, staring down his dongsaengs sad face. Sungmin had been away from the dorm almost for three months now and SM prohibited any of them to contact him. He had the slight suspicion that Kyu wasn't respecting the rule but, again, they were very close. Not in the lovey-dovey way of love, more in the brotherly love kind of way. He knew Kyuhyun loved the boy he had in his arms right now.

"Zhoumi and Heenim didn't fight." said Hae, feeding him slowly, "Zhoumi is angry and jealous." he said, shrugging. Eunhyuk looked like he wanted to know more but Hae didn't elaborate, he just kept feeding him slowly.

* * *

"Kyuhyun, what was that out there?" asked Heechul, crossing his arms.

"Stupid D.O. coming here and touching Wookie like he was his! Wookie is mine." said his dongsaeng, fuming and pacing from side to side.

"Did he revealed what you told him?" the brunette shook his head. "Good, then we can regroup and fix this"

"I think we should tell Wookie exactly what's going on, he is confused and he doesn't have all the information, his head might be having bad ideas by now." said Siwon, pursing his lips, "Specially because D.O. did say that you threatened him with something."

"That idiot has nothing on me, I caught him with Kris. I can show Wookie the picture I took and be over with that guy." snapped Kyuhyun.

"And you'll be giving out all your cards." interrupted Heechul. "You're smart, my dear, use your head not your heart. You should tell Wookie the true, no picture, D.O. can bury himself if he keeps lying and this will help you to know if Wookie really wants you or no?"

"How so?" asked Siwon and Kyuhyun at the same time.

"Wookie only needs your Kyuhyun, if he believes D.O when he lies, then obviously he doesn't trust in you as he should. He doesn't really love you." Kyuhyun swallowed hard, "If he defends D.O. even after what you told him, then you can show him the picture and... be done with him." Heechul said, his eyes passive.

"I don't want to be done with Wookie, I know he'll believes in me, I told him that I like him too. I trust in him." nodded Kyuhyun and Heechul smiled at him almost sadly, his dongsaeng reminds him a lot of himself, maybe that's why they were so close. Siwon was about to speak when the heard the door slamming strongly and they heard a motorcycle.

"Is that... Zhoumi?" he asked and Heechul widened his eyes.

* * *

Ryeowook just kept crying not caring for the burning fry pan. 

"You finish breakfast?" He asked, going for his room sniffling and the sound of his tears following as he made his way. Kangin growled, he really wanted these damn pancakes. He'd been on a carb restricted diet thanks to his beautiful son's neurosis and his partner's willingness to indulge them. 

"God damnit! HEECHUL!" Getting up he moved to get his own gear to follow the Chinese member. "Henry get Wonnie to bring you to the gym if they ever come out. Teukkie, tell Kyu he's dealing with ME if he doesn't fix whatever he did to make Wook-ah cry. And remind them, he and Heechul I had to skip breakfast to deal with this and be sure that idiot doesn't get in an... fuck he left his jacket and helmet." He grabbed the things and his keys. "I'll call when I find him, Angel. I'm gone!" The door slammed once more, this time nothing rattled but it was still heard throughout the dorm. Henry swallowed and leaned over the table. 

"I don't know if I should call and warn him or not. Think Appa will kill him before Umma or Heechul-hyung get hold of him?" He hissed eyes wide with worry. He hadn't ever really seen Kangin angry before. Their 'Appa' typically seemed more level headed and tried to keep them from fighting one another. Of course he supposed there was a reason the other's both feared and respected him. Still waters and all that, Henry himself knew despite the smiles and quiet way Zhou Mi had his roommate also had quite a temper. When ignited, truly and really set alight the other had almost taken their dorm room wall apart. He'd spent an entire weekend helping patch it up before the other's came back and saw it. Sitting back in his chair he sighed, "Last time it was Heenim that set him off, too. Least the walls are safe." He shrugged smiling.

"Ohhh." The MiChul drama was the newest drama playing out in the Super Junior dorm so he wanted more information but right now he was still a bit far gone. Hyukjae hummed at the pancake he was fed, at least until Kangin exploded. Blinking at Henry's question he looked at Hae. "He's on the bike without his helmet?" Hyukkie frowned, "Walls? What the hell is going on? We have to stop having sex, I'm missing everything!" He started shaking his head as if trying to clear it.

Going down the hall Leeteuk opened Heechul's door and instantly the three persons inside shut up. The silence in the room was tense and awkward but Leeteuk just ignored it.

"Zhoumi just took off in his motorcycle without his helmet, if your Appa finds him, he's gonna kill him so you need to talk to him first." he said then turned to Kyuhyun. "Wookie is crying, go check on him and fix because Kangin has his eyes on you too." lastly the turned to Siwon. "Go with Henry to the gym, see if you can catch Zhoumi there. We need to move fast, okay?" Heechul dashed on the door behind Leeteuk, Siwon pursed his lips and moved to the living room. Kyuhyun frowned a little when he heard that Wookie was crying and hurried to see his boyfriend.

Leeteuk had his phone in his ear, calling Zhoumi again and again but the boy wasn't answering. Heechul tsked and grabbed his phone, Siwon widened his eyes because he knew how much Heechul hated calling people, when they didn't aswer, they eliminated said people from his phone. But he was worried now. So he sighed a little and dialed the number, putting the device against his ear.

"The sex is not the problem, you are easily distracted." teased Hae but his eyes were glued to his hyungs "This is not looking okay..." he muttered, worried. Finishing his fifth pancake off Henry dashed off to his room to change for the gym having heard Teuk-umma. Exiting still pulling his t-shirt down the youngest held up a vibrating phone. 

"Uh-guys... that's not gonna work. He left it here." Now Henry was worried, Zhou Mi was the one who was constantly scolding Henry or Hae for forgetting their cells. Much like Ryeowook that damn phone seemed super glued to him. "He must be super pissed." Henry whispered softly pocketing the cell. "Siwon, we gotta go! I think.. I think I know where to look if he isn't at the gym!" Biting his lip he snagged Siwon's wrist and tugged for the door.

"And who is distracting me with WHAT?" Hyukkie argued back but his eyes were watching as well. He was getting nervous, "Chullie you want Hae and us to get his keys? We can drive you to look." Heechul was not a good driver and Heechul upset and driving was worse. Siwon stopped, pulling Henry with him and he turned toward Heechul.

"Let's go?" he asked, watching the lost eyes of his friend. Heechul glanced up and he almost shivered at the anger he saw in them.

"Let's go." he said and grabbed the car keys, "And I can drive just fine." he snapped, none of them were stupid enough as to get in the way of a really pissed off Heechul. Siwon was almost sorry for Zhoumi right now. Hae and Hyukkie jumped just behind them and Leeteuk decided to stay, to wait for if Zhoumi came back and check on Kyu and Wookie if things turned ugly with them.

* * *

Hidden away in his room Ryeowook had done what he always did, he'd tucked himself up in the window, his headphones tight in his ears, music playing as loud as he could get it in an effort to drown out his own mind. His face hidden in one of his stuffed animals, trying desperately to find his own answers and meanings for what he'd heard this morning. He wasn't Kyu's second choice. He hadn't made a move because Sungmin was unavailable and he'd realized Wook's preference. It was obvious right? That he liked men. He'd thought that Ryeowook was with Yesung so he'd known and...

He gasped feeling a hand on his shoulder. No one typically came in if he didn't answer and they knew he was upset. So when he looked up and saw Kyu he just folded into himself further. Kyuhyun frowned a little and took out the earplugs of his ear. 

"Wookie... I need... I need to tell you something important" he said seriously, gazing straight to his eyes. Shaking his head, Wook made a choice. A snap decision and he pulled Kyu down for a hard, desperate kiss. 

"No. Please don't! Kyuhyunnie, please. If you don't say it then its not true. And... and you were my first..." He sniffled. "My first choice. If you don't say it then its not really real right?" Hugging his boyfriend tightly he just kept whispering, 'please don't say it' over and over. Kyuhyun was surprised to say the least and he didn't know what to say. He pulled back a little, using his force because Wookie was practically drowning him with his hug. 

"Wait. Wookie what are you talking about? First choice for what? What's not real?" he asked, confused. Hiccupping Ryeowook looked down face filled with sadness. 

"If you don't say it, then I'm not your second choice" He whispered through sniffles.

* * *

Kangin called Leeteuk.

"I sent a text to the boys already. Zhou Mi isn't at our gym I told security to call if he shows up. I didn't see him or anything suggesting he might be there on the way." The man was superstitious so he was not about to use the word accident. "How is Wookie? Ask Chul if he has any idea's where I can look. I'm going to beat his ass when I find him, Teukkie. He knows not to do this!" Kangin growled furiously. He was worried sick, looking at the leather and helmet. He couldn't lose a friend, a family member, another son.

"Ehh... Kangin, Heechul is out, he... well... he's driving." he admitted guiltily, biting his lips lightly. The sound of screeching brakes could be heard over the phone as well as numerous car horns honking. Kangin had pulled off to the shoulder. He was seeing red. "WHO THE FUCK LET HIM DRIVE!!!"

"Uh... well, he kinda took the keys and everyone was scared to say anything to him." answered Leeteuk, wincing.

"Jungsu." He growled low and dangerous. "We've talked about this before. You can't just let Heechul... FUCK! Where were they going? He is horrible at driving! Now he's upset behind the wheel. He's been even worse since the crash. I think I taste copper my blood pressure is so high." Taking a calming breath the man got back on the road. "You and I will discuss this when I get home. For now get hold of the boys and make sure someone else is driving, I don't care if they have to tie him up and stick him in the trunk, under no circumstances is Heechul to drive. Got it?" He hung up and threw the phone at the empty seat still fuming.

* * *

Hyuk got into Hae's car worriedly looking at his partner. "I'm kind of scared for Mi right now." He whispered. "The whole team is out in full force to find him and more than half is mad." Heechul was stepping hard on the pedal and Siwon was getting scared by the second. Heenim turned sharply in a corner and Siwon almost yelled.

"Chullie, calm down!" he said but the dark haired man wasn't listening. His mind was chaos, he didn't know why he was feeling so worried about Zhou Mi, he didn't want to feel this way for him but his heart was beating fast and his stomach clenching with fear, he hoped the other one weren't hurt because he didn't know what would do. He kept driving, turning without stopping and looking almost frenetically everywhere, ignoring every word that was said to him.

"HEECHUL, CAREFUL!" screamed Hae suddenly and threw himself forward, twisting the wheel and making them turn sharply. Heechul paled and he clenched his eyes tightly, memories of his car crash flooding his mind.

Then, there was a loud crash. And silence.

* * *

Let us know what you think! The next chapter coming soon! Thank you for reading. -- Lee & Tali


	6. When things go down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: This round is going to get angsty, so this is your warning to prep yourselves for that. Some unplanned things happened and the plot grew in ways we loved and we hope you enjoy as well. The next 3-4 chapters will consist of the second round of our role play. In this chapter you will find the following:
> 
> Homosexual activities including: mentions of anal sex; oral sex; barebacking; dirty talk; violence/fighting; arguments

 

Heechul was bodily lifted out of the car and slammed over the hood. The youngest member of their team over him snarling. 

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?" jerking him up, he shook the elder. "You could have killed us! They told you not to drive! You suck at it, but you don't listen. Well guess what, HEE-NIM?!" he stressed the name, his own face alight with he sort of anger no one had ever seen "That is just too damn bad. Because for once you are gonna listen. You're worried NOW? How about if he was helmetless racing to a fucking hospital to get to you? BLAMING HIMSELF? You think he'll even try to obey traffic laws? Think of anything but you?" Maknae managed to drag the slimmer man around to the passenger side now "Cause while you might want to ignore it, my Ge is in love with you and he has torn fucking walls apart thanks to you. So ripping Korea apart is nothing. Destroying himself is a small cost in his mind. He's not treating you like a girl. He's treating you like something precious. He wants to protect you because everyone of us see how hurt and scared you are. And news flash your method of coping SUCKS" releasing Heechul finally, Henry growled in his face with out a single care. "How long are you going to punish Mi for what Hangeng did?"

Despite everything, Eunhyuk wasn't trying to get Henry to stop, instead he was holding tight to Siwon. 

"Let it play out" he whispered, trying to keep up with what was going on. Heechul had never been a violent person. Despite all his attitude, he hated getting his hands dirty for anything, his manicure was too expensive to get them dirty for a stupid person. But when Henry said that name, he snapped like he never had before. His fists were up in a second and collided against Henry's cheek making him fall. But Heechul was only seeing red, he grabbed him by his t-shirt and lifted him, punching him again and again until Hae ran to him, wrapping his arms around waist and pulling him up.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY HIS NAME AGAIN! DON'T YOU DARE TO SAY IT!" he screamed, fighting against Donghae. "I didn't ask Zhoumi to love me, and I didn't want that either. You talk as if you know everything but the truth, child is that Zhoumi got into my bed when I was at my worst time. He knew how broken I was and still he jumped in my bed. I lost the man I loved without a word, he left and don't know how to move on because I keep asking myself what the fuck did I do wrong. So sorry for trying to deal with my feelings first before focusing on your friend." Heechul freed himself from Hae and walked away with his dongsaeng following him quickly.

"You crossed the line, Henry." said Siwon seriously, clenching his fists.

"Shut up, Siwon! I don't care! I'm tired of walking on eggshells and pretending. God, don't you guys ever get sick of it? Twisting and turning to keep him from going off the edge?" he ran toward Heechul's retreating form. Stopping in front of him, not caring if it meant another hit to the face "You didn't ask? You didn't want? He CLIMBED into your bed? It’s been YEARS, Heechul. How long is it going to be Mi's fault? When did you say no? I'm pretty damn sure he isn't inviting himself to your room with fuck-me eyes every night." Henry had just reached his limit. He and Zhou Mi had been through hell and back to be part of this team. They'd suffered together, lost together, lived alone together while the rest of Super Junior got to BE Super Junior, until he and Mi were considered good enough to be really brought in "Do you know how many times I've had to carry his drunk ass home? Or tried to convince him to give up on you? How the only thing we fight over is you? That's right, Kim Heechul. Did you know Mi found 'Voldemort' and drug his sorry ass to a boxing ring where he wiped the floor with him because of..." Henry stopped and looked at Donghae. "THE BOXING GYM! He'd go there to work it off! Come on before Appa figures it out!" He ran back toward the car. If the others came fine, if not the keys were in the ignition.

Donghae was torn between going with Henry or staying with Heechul, he didn't know what he was supposed to do, they both were his friends.

"Go" whispered Siwon and Hae was startled then turned to Hyukkie and kissed his cheek fast before running to Henry and getting into the car.

"No one else is coming, so go." he said when he got in. Heechul watched the car for a second before taking out his cellphone and pressed it against his ear. 

"Appa... they're at the boxing gym." was the only thing he said before hanging up. Siwon and Hyuk stared at him in shock. "I don't care anymore, Siwon." he said, looking just at his friend.

"I know." whispered Siwon softly. It was the beauty of being Heechul's best friend, he could know exactly what he was saying. He have seen his friend so tired and so broken. He had been with Heechul the day they found out what Hangeng had done, Heechul was so confused and devastated, Siwon got scared, he had never see him like this. He knew Zhoumi too, he knew he always admired him but Heechul being Heechul, pretended to be okay and bedded him. Sometimes it was surprising how little his bandmate knew of his friend, how little they knew. When Heechul cut himself, only Leeteuk and him were with him in the hospital. When he tried to kill himself during his trips to Japan with Super Junior T, Leeteuk had been so scared but the manager hid everything from the others. When Heechul started to behave normal, he was even more scared because there was something clearly wrong with him, but he was trying to mask it as he could, Siwon knew it was matter of time before he exploited. He looked back to where Henry had been and he couldn't stop being hurt. He had been Hangeng's best friend and he knew what was happening, damn, he was mad at him and he was forced to go that show and pretend that he was still his beloved friend when he was not anymore. Henry could see Zhou Mi, could only Zhou Mi's side and that made him a kid, because in this band, you cared for everyone and not just one, you don't talk if you don't know both sides of the truth and Henry jumped just for Zhoumi and not Heechul "Maybe you were right." he said after a while and Heechul's eyes shone sad and he reached and took his hand.

"Let's go home." he said softly and he nodded, dragging Eunhyuk with them.

* * *

Kyuhyun stared at Wookie with his mouth open. He felt that something was really wrong but he didn't know if he should apologize or feel angry so he asked wearily. 

"My second choice to what, Wookie?" Gripping tight to Kyuhyun's shirt afraid to let go, Ryeowook began to babble connecting the dots in his thought process for the other male. The mind of Kim Ryeowook was a very scary place. 

"Sungmin-ah is getting married so, so he can't and you can't be with him right? And since DO and I were kind of seeing each other, then you know I was gay and not with Yesung-oppa..." A sign of how upset he was the lack of filtering himself from silly teasing habits "So you made DO not want to see me so you could make your move, like he said." By the time he'd finished Wookie was crying so hard his shoulders were shaking. Kyuhyun was stunned. He was slowly processing what Wookie said and then he slowly pried Wook's fingers out of him, stepping back several steps.

"You... you really think I would do that?" he whispered, still watching with big eyes, "You think that I would only see you because Sungmin's is not here anymore?" he was barely breathing now. "You really..." he dropped his gaze. "You really think that... little of me?"

Curling back in on himself with a terrible mournful sound he began shaking again. "You were with Sungmin-hyug and you've been so upset about not being able to contact him... you never bothered to talk to me or Oppa, you liked me but went to Minn-ah? Then threatened Kyung Soo? I don't understand Kyuhyun. Tell me, so I understand, but please don't tell me I was just second choice... because you aren't mine. You've always been my first choice and even if I am I can handle it, most people would choose Sungmin-hyung instead... I just don't want to hear you say it." He finally ran out of words but looked up at his boyfriend with tear stained cheeks, through soaked lashes. Self doubt written all over him, it wasn't Kyuhyun he was having trouble believing in. It was himself.

* * *

Henry was crying already as he made right for the gym, he'd been a couple of times before. 

"Mimi's gonna kill me" he whispered "Chul-hyung's never going to talk to me again. And I'm pretty sure I just blew everything with Siwon..." Zhou Mi was always telling him to sing in his head before talking when he was upset. "Shoulda shut up and sang." He laughed shaking a little, feeling slightly hysterical. "He just won't LISTEN or move on or do ANYTHING to get help. He pretends, just keeps pretending. And I'm so sick of acting like it isn't hurting everyone. That we aren't all waiting for him to snap or break or something so much worse" Henry sniffed, wiping his face on his jacket sleeve "Mi gets up at least three times a night when they aren't sleeping together to make sure he's breathing, Hae! Who the fuck should have to do that?" Pulling to the side he looked at Donghae, "I can't see to drive. You're gonna have to." He climbed over into the passenger seat while Donghae came around "None of you get it, you know? The big secret isn't that Zhou Mi fell in love with Super Junior's Kim Heechul" looking at Donghae he confessed. "It's that Zhou Mi fell in love with Heenim, his best friend's boyfriend. He loved Heechul-hyung long before he was broken, Hae. He fell in love with Super Junior's Princess-fucking-Diva and flirt and he beat the crap out of his best friend for breaking that person’s heart. Then, then just took whatever he could get... I told him to leave, break it off with Hyung and you know what he said?" Henry just couldn't stop he had all of these secrets and this anger and resentment and fear "Heechul told him once that the only time he feels normal is when they're having sex. That he can forget for a while and feel good. So Mimi just keeps being his Beck & Call-boy because he says it makes him happy to know he can do something to make Hyung feel good again. But no one seems to give a shit what it’s doing to Mi. It's like I'm the only one who knows how much this is breaking him. How scared he is. It’s me that has to wake him up from the nightmares and me that holds him when he's crying. No one cares." He whispered sadly. "Why is Hyung so much more important than Ge?" Hae sighed

"We are all brothers here, Henry. Heechul is not more important that Zhou Mi. We care about each one of you a lot but Hangeng hurt Super Junior more than anyone knows and seven years later, it's still hurting us. Heechul is hurt and broken and he's not seeing clearly what he's doing to Zhou Mi, he's taking advantage, yes, but if he can't see it, he can't stop it. Hopefully, what you said to him, is going to make him wake up and see. And Zhou Mi can't keep everything inside, you're part of this family, it isn't only just the two of you against the world. So if he never needs any of us, he'll have us, he can trust us" said Hae honestly, stopping in the gym and paling. Henry laughed and shook his head when he heard what Donghea said. 

"Are you kidding me right now Hae? Donghae, how long before we were welcomed into Super Junior for real? Mi and I spent all of that time in China ALONE. It isn't me and him against the world? Seriously, sometimes it seems like you guys still forget we're part of the group. You guys make it hard to trust you. Times like what just happened for example." Sighing he sat back.

"Oh, fuck, Appa is here" as soon as he heard Donghae's last sentence, he whimpered. 

"Great! I've got a split lip and a black eye starting. Just what we need to face Appa, who is pissed and with a pissed and reckless Zhou Mi. I'll get Mi, you distract Kangin." Henry started to get out of the car, doing what he could to wipe down and clean his face.

* * *

Kangin pulled into the boxing gym and saw the motor bike. Not bothering with anything else he stormed into the place, where he found Zhou Mi on round three in the ring. 

"MI! Get your ass outta that ring, NOW! If I come in there, it won't be pretty." He warned furious. Kangin sent a text out it simply said. {I'VE GOT HIM. CURRENTLY ALIVE.}

"Mi, I'm not going to say it again. Get out of the ring we're going home." Kangin stepped up to the side. Turning only after his opponent went down, Zhou Mi shook his head.

"Tell your wife, I'll be home when I'm done." Then he signaled for the next guy.

"Man if you get in this ring with him, I will kick your ass too. I've had to skip breakfast and deal with my favorite son crying and..." Stilling, he called over. "When Heechul found out you took off without your helmet he stole the keys and went looking for you. He's not going to come home until he knows you're there safe." So it wasn't the entire truth but it also wasn't a lie.

"WHAT? Who the fuck let him drive?" Mi spit the mouthpiece out as soon as Kangin had told him and was tugging off his head gear and gloves as fast as he could. "Get my phone from my bag, I'll call him! God, he's so... he KNOWS he can't drive!" Once out of the ring the band Appa clocked him, hard. 

"Slamming doors, taking off without your helmet on a motorbike... THAT is ok? Get in the car, we're going home." When he turned and saw Hae and Henry he growled. Stilling he took a picture of Henry's face. "Go get your brothers and get home. NOW." The picture text went out to everyone, {Who the fuck did this? Your brother's are coming to get you. GET HOME NOW.}

* * *

 

Hyukk stopped them, pulling their arms. 

"One, I am NOT walking back to the dorms. Two, we are not going home yet. Neither of you need that right now." He tugged them toward a quiet café he and Donghae liked to go because they had privacy screens. "Sit. Breath." Eunhyuk was not taking arguments. This wasn't sweet funny Hyukkie, this was the man-brother- who was worried about his friends; his family. Once settled and with drinks and alone Hyuk sighed. "Henry doesn't know everything you guys know about each other, lets be honest none of us know everything you two know, when its this subject. But I've got a big feeling its the same for him and Zhou Mi." He spoke softly. "Earlier Henry said something about the walls being safe and that being you who made him lose it then too" He nodded at Heechul "At the time I was a little out of it. But now, I think I know when he was referring to, because I heard Kangin-Appa talking to Mimi about it." He sighed sitting back in his chair with a wince. "Neither... side, I guess, knows the whole story and you both need to stop before it gets worse. Don't make decisions now and don't say anything else until you've calmed down. You'll regret it"

"I'm already regretting it" muttered Heechul looking outside "I know that you have been treating me as if I am made of glass. Don't deny it, Siwon" he said when he saw the man opening his mouth "I... I know what I'm doing, I know who I'm hurting but just can't stop, I can't make myself do it. There is... was... him in my heart and when he left and took everything with him, I grabbed the love that other person offered me. I could see it clearly in Zhou Mi's eyes, his feelings, he's not good at hiding things, not from me at least. I tried to be cruel, I told him he was just a fuck and nothing else. That I seduced him to my bed just to feel okay again, just to feel other thing besides being just heartbroken" Heechul lowered his gaze.  "I talked to Hangeng once after he left, you know?" Siwon and Hyukkie stared at him in shock "He... he was crying and apologizing... he sounded so... bad... he was suffering too but I was too angry, I hung up and didn't answer his other calls. When I calmed down and tried to reach him, his phone wasn't the same and I couldn't speak to him anymore. I hated myself for that, because I threw away the only possibility of having answers. Zhou Mi was an outlet and I admit what I did. Now... Now everything is falling apart." Siwon reached out and took his hand.

"Look, when they find Zhou Mi, we'll have a long talk and we are going to solve this problem for once and all, okay?" said the man, pulling the Diva toward him so he could wrap an arm around him in a hug. "We are going to find a solution and talk it out with the truth, okay?" Heechul nodded lightly. Hyuk sighed opening his mouth to speak, but stopped when his phone vibrated.

"Shit! Appa found him" he looked up wide eyed "On a plus, he said currently alive" wincing, Eunhyuk shook his head. "Oh crap! Henry's face. Chullie-hyung, I love you, I really, really do so please take this in the best way possible but I really wish I had listened to Hae and stayed in bed and waited for my breakfast" he pouted, letting his forehead fall and thump into the table. Texting Hae to let his boyfriend know where they were, he whimpered again.

* * *

"Wookie." said Kyuhyun softly, "You were always my first choice. I liked you since I met you because you were cute and funny but... I was the newbie, I was scared, I didn't know how the group functioned so I really thought you were with Yesung, even if you weren't saying anything. Sungmin was actually the second choice and we weren't together that long, he became my best friend and stayed like that until he left." he sighed. "I threatened D.O to stay away from you because he slept with someone else. I was jealous but I would never want to see you hurt. If I dared to take this step and finally confess it's because he's an idiot that doesn't deserves you." he said honestly. Blinking back his tears and still hiccupping Wookie took a second before flinging himself into Kyuhyun's arms. 

"Really? Me too, I mean... you know what I mean. So you threatened him for that but you always wanted me back like I wanted you... and, and not Sungmin-hyung" He smiled through more tears but started kissing all over Kyu's face. Laughing suddenly, "Did you defend my honor? You threatened a guy you thought I was dating for sleeping with someone else?" pushing their lips together he ended the kiss, the very wet kiss with a soft "That's kind of sweet."

"Well, at least he's kinda okay." muttered Leeteuk, reading the text. He was pacing the door; Siwon, Heechul and Hyukjae were sitting in the living room, having come in a taxi and were not answering any question, all quiet, waiting for his Appa to return. With a little luck, Kanging won't kill them and they needed this solved already, this was getting out of hand. Things were going perfectly yesterday and now everything is ruined. What else could happen now? He sighed, he was tired, yesterday had been a long day and they would obviously not make it to their schedules with all this drama. Hyukkie looked like he wanted to cry and whine to Hae, Heechul was inexpressive with Siwon's arms around him, consoling him for God knows what. They were really something. Well, he decided to go to look for him younger children.

Kyuhyun smiled, hugging the smaller man.

"Well, I'm kind of sweet." said the brunet and kissed his boyfriend back softly. The door opened and Leeteuk eyed them for a second before smiling.

"All okay here?" Kyuhyun smiled and nodded "Okay, let's move to the living room. Your Appa is coming back ready to kill someone so we better prepare."

"Appa wants to kill?" Ryeowook blinked suddenly. He pulled away, "I gotta clean up." He sniffed rushing to the bathroom. "Where did he go? What happened?" When he exited and saw those in the living room he frowned. "Oh no, what happened? Where... where is Zhou Mi?" He whispered worriedly. He hadn't seen that blank look on his Heenim's face in a long time and he never wanted to see it again. Kneeling he pushed, Heechul's hair back from his face. His own nose was still red, when he met Heechul's eyes. The smaller boy slipped over Heechul's lap and enveloped him in a long limbed hug of the sort only Ryeowook was capable of giving. Then didn't say a word just started humming softly.

If Yesung was his Oppa then Heechul was his Unni. The one who taught him to walk in heels, put his concealer on, when and how to wax after the fateful 'tape' incident and the one who he could share his 'girlier' loves with. In an odd way, Heechul was the big sister he'd always wanted. He had also been the one to teach Ryeowook that he was ok, the way he was. Liking only men wasn't bad, enjoying cloths, looking nice were nothing to be ashamed of, because of his Chul-unni he'd started to love and accept himself, despite the occasional moments of self doubt. It killed him to not be able to do anything more than shop, cook, watch movies and play with the older in order to help. So instead he did the only other thing he knew he was good at, he hugged him and sang. (Or hummed) Kangin held the door open. 

"Get inside both of you. Donghae take Eunhyuk to get cleaned the hell up then get back here FAST." He shut the door flipped the lock and entered scowling at everyone in the room. Spinning he went for the kitchen, "Is the coffee still hot at least? If ANYONE of you leave that den I will take your damn door off its hinges." He warns, once he hears Donghae and Hyuk's door close. Henry's eye is now swollen, though not completely shut and turning an ugly purple. His lip is split and it's pretty obvious he'd been crying. Collapsing into an arm chair he just covers his face with his soiled hoodie. 

"Appa, don't yell." He muttered through the sweatshirt. Zhou Mi sat next to the chair, with his back against the side staring off at nothing. He hadn't said a word since getting into the car. His own lip was split though not swollen like Henry's, and he had an ugly bruise forming on his cheek, it was the ugly green of his freshly reset nose that was the most concerning though. When he felt Henry's fingers begin to comb through his hair he closed his eyes and leaned back. Oddly it had been the hit from Kangin that fixed him, the pain had snapped through him and he just felt nothing. He hadn't felt nothing for a really fucking long time. He just hoped he could stay this numb, he hadn't even felt the relief he'd expected when his own eyes confirmed Heechul was safe and whole. He was, after all safe and whole and surrounded by his brothers. In Siwon's arms with Ryeowook curled around him. Heechul was fine. Without him.

* * *

The door closed to their bedroom and Hyuk stripped down as fast as he could.

"OUT. FUCK! Get it out, this is too big for day wear!" he whimpered a little. God, he was going to pay for this for a while. Once the toy was out, his knee's buckled a little and he used the wall to get to the bathroom. "What happened? Henry looks like hell and Zhou Mi looks... Hae, what happened? Chullie already regrets what he did. He didn't mean it. You know that right?" He was rinsing himself as fast as he could hoping Donghae had the sense to be getting him fresh, comfortable cloths.

"I know, Hyukkie" replied Hae, handing his clothes but not saying anything else. They went back to the living room and sat next to Kyuhyun, looking at their Appa and Umma-band. Following Hae he sighed sitting down at Hae's feet and snuggling against his legs. As Leeteuk started in on them, he bit his lip and looked away. He was not good at lying and even worse at it when he was to do it to Teuk-umma.

"I am really disappointed in all of you" said Leeteuk, crossing his arms "Zhoumi, you know that you are not allow to drive that motorcycle when you're upset, you even left your helmet here. You could have been hurt, you could have crashed somewhere and you left your phone here, we couldn't talk to you. We were worried sick and everyone went out to look for you. That brings me to you, Heechul. You are awful at driving, what were you thinking by taking the keys and running out like that? The car crushed, I can see it from the window, you are fine thankfully but it could be worse. Now, neither of you is talking about what happened outside but I want to know who hit Henry and why did you thought that it was okay to hit your brother? He's one of the youngers, we should take care of him, not hurt him"

He breathed deeply and stared at them.

"Zhoumi, please. Begin" opening his eyes Zhou Mi blinked looking at Teuk. "I bought it. I have my license to drive it. I needed some air. I told you where I was going. The keys in my bag were to my bike so that's what I took." His voice was cold, just ice, there was nothing alive or warm about it. "I was boxing. I took some hits. There is nothing more" Kangin frowned realizing that Zhou Mi was leaving out the part where he broke his nose.

"Hyung almost killed us, I got angry and physical with him first. Said some things I shouldn't have. Used Voldemort's name and he finally snapped and beat the shit out of me. I deserved it. Can I go shower now?" Henry hadn't even bothered pulling the sweat shirt off. He was too tired, too worried over his Ge and just not up for this anymore. His worry only grew when Zhou Mi didn't move or stiffen, or even react when he heard the younger had gotten physical and vocal with Heechul. He didn't even react to Henry's nick-name for Hangeng. Ryeowook blinked looking at Heechul. 

"What on Earth? Why would you drive, Heenim? It's so bad for you" Wook knew about the panic attacks from being in the car. When he heard what Henry said he was the one who stiffened turning eyes flashing. "YOU DID WHAT?"

"Wookie, stop screaming!" scolded Leeteuk, Siwon narrowed his eyes at the younger and pushed him until he was on Kyuhyun's lap "And you don't go anywhere, Henry. This is not working because neither of you is cooperating. What the fuck is what happened today to all of you?! Talking back to us? Crashing cars? Hitting each others? This is not what SJ is, we are a family, we have to take care of each other because no one else is going to do out there. Kangin and I have been doing are best to be what you need, to help each one of you in what we can but there's little we can do if you don't talk" he was frustrated and angry, he had such an amazing night and now his good mood was ruined.

"Calm down, Teukie-hyung" said Siwon in a small voice, not moving from where he was. Heechul stood up and looked straight to Teukie.

"Is my fault, Jungsu, Zhoumi snapped because of me, for something I've been doing and I'm sorry" he turned slightly toward the chinese but didn't exactly look at him in the eye "I've been hurting you since the very beggining and I'm sorry for that, I've been selfish and I recognized. Lau make me notice how this was affecting you and I don't want to do that anymore. We... should have never started anything, we were okay as bandmates and now everything is screw it up. I'm sorry" he said finally, his face was still blank, a little dazed and he moved out of the room, Kyuhyun took a hold on Wookie, hugging him and watching worriedly his hyung leaving. Siwon bit his lip, he wanted to go with him but he knew that the scolding wasn't finished to he needed to wait now. Hae pursed his lips, he didn't liked this, he hated when they fighted and everything looked incredibly dark now, how they were going to be right now? How could they go on? That same cold dead voice was the only one that answered back. 

"I'm not a damsel in distress." He didn't need Heechul to rescue him from Leeteuk or Kangin and he had no use for his apology. Henry's hand stilled and he finally pulled the sweat shirt off, revealing just how bad the damage to his face really was (and it wasn't pretty, he even had some nasty claw marks) and looked at Mi then to Heechul. Ryeowook gasped his hand covering his mouth in shock, Zhou Mi did a lot of things when Heechul was upset, hurting, or even angry but he never sounded like that and he never turned their Hyung's words on him. Eunhyuk flinched, he couldn't even tell if Zhou Mi knew he was talking at this point. Kangin swallowed, and pulled Teuk to him, this was not good.

Heechul glanced back at him for a second.

"Good to know" he replied gently and then kept walking, not sparing a look back and closing his door gently behind him, locking it. He inmediately fell to his knees, covering his mouth and clenching his eyes tightly. He felt his body convulsing, sobs trying to scape but he wouldn't let it out, he wouldn't cry because he had brought this on himself. He had hurt Zhoumi till the point that nothing could be done. He gasped silently and crawled to his bed, sitting next to it, wiggling in the little space between his bed and the night table, his gaze lost and hugging his knees.

He remembered Hangeng's gentle face, his pretty smile and his soft words. A lot of broken promises that he's still hanging up to. He needed to do something and he never thought that he would be this desperate as to do this but he had no other choice, he didn't want to be like this anymore. So he pulled out his cellphone quietly and dialed, waiting for the tone and sighing when it was answered.

"Yu?" he asked softly "I need you to get me his phone, please?" the voice on the other side sounded weary but complied, reciting a number and Heechul memorized "Don't tell anyone about this, okay?" he hanged out and watched the number in his hand. He dialed and waited for a moment, his stomach clenching and his eyes with tears. He heard the other tone and he stilled, barely breathing "... Hannie?" he asked softly.

There was silence for a moment before a broken voice answered. 

"Chullie?


	7. It Feels Like The Aftermath...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: This round is going to get angsty, so this is your warning to prep yourselves for that. Some unplanned things happened and the plot grew in ways we loved and we hope you enjoy as well. The next 3-4 chapters will consist of the second round of our role play. In this chapter you will find the following:
> 
>  
> 
> Homosexual activities including: mentions of anal sex; oral sex; barebacking; dirty talk; violence/fighting; arguments.

888888888888888888888888888 CHAPTER 6 888888888888888888888888888

 

Leeteuk looked worriedly at Kangin.

 

"Look, maybe is not the time to talk. Hae, go help Henry to clean himself. Wookie, can you do breakfast again, Kyuhyun will help you. Siwon... you know what to do?" the black haired nodded and they started moving.

 

"I'm fine, Leeteuk-hyung. I can handle myself and Ge." Getting up he tugged Zhou Mi up and when Hae neared them the look he gave could have killed. "Just take care of Eunhyuk-hyung." Pushing Mi toward their room, Henry didn't even bother giving Siwon a glance as he whispered in Chinese to his own broken friend and brother. The door closed and locked behind them with a kind of finality.

 

Ryeowook swallowed, "What happened to Henry? I've never seen him like that." He was biting his lip and though he was standing he was still in the living space. He didn't like this at all, it felt wrong so, so wrong.

 

Hae froze at Henry's look and then sighed, he knew that both chinese men were hurt and they only trusted in each other right now. He took Hyukkie's hand between his and bit his lips worried.

 

"I think we need to wait to know" said Kyuhyun gently, caressing his hair to calm him down.

 

"Yeah, calm down." Siwon said and suddenly heard Heechul's sob. Siwon sighed and moved down the hall, going to check on his friend. Before Siwon could even reach Heechul's door the stereo behind the other locked door turned on blocking all sound out.

 

"This is what happens with too much sugar and carbohydrates." Ryeowook mutters for Kyuhyun's ears only.

 

Kangin however snaps his head, "YAH! Do not blame the pancakes for this! If anything it’s that little creeper DO's fault. I'm seconds away from a very good morning blow job in the shower when I have to get dressed to investigate screaming and fighting in my entry hall. Now get your skinny ass in the kitchen and make my pancakes, Wook-ah."

 

"Deh, Appa!" He spun giving Kyu a quick kiss to the lips before scampering off to the kitchen.

 

Hyuk blinked and then looked at Donghae, "So that just happened right? Wook, OUR Wookie, kissed a boy on the lips on purpose and teased Appa?"

 

"Really, Hyukkie, did I fuck you that hard?" Teased Hae, grinning cheekily. "I'm glad you're finally together guys!" he exclaimed.

 

"Yes, it was about time." said Leeteuk, caressing Kangin's back and resting his head on his shoulder. Kyuhyun just smiled smugly.

 

888

 

Siwon winced at the loud music but sighed, he knocked Heechul's door but he didn't answer and the door was locked too. Siwon sighed again, he was feeling really tired and everything happening made him feel so torn. He didn't know if he should be with Heechul or if he should go to Henry. He liked the boy, a lot, like no one before and wanted to be there for him but when the problem was with Heechul, how could he choose? Heechul was his brother, his best friend, they have been there for each other always, Heechul defended him to everyone that said that he was just looks and nothing else, when they complained of his little participation like he didn't kill himself in every video, coordinating image and suits and everything done behind the scenes. He was just so tired. So he walked to the stairs and climbed to the roof, closing his eyes to feel the air and sat in one of the summer chairs, watching the sky. He needed this, rest and not thinking, he couldn't bare thing right now. He pulled out his Ipod and lost himself in the music and clear skies.

 

Hyuk nudged Hae and nodded toward where Siwon had escaped. "I think it’s EunSiHae time... we'll be back in a bit." Leaving Siwon alone too long allowed him to stew and get frustrated and that was never good so they headed for the roof access.

 

"If you want breakfast STOP talking about sex stuff in the family room!" Wook-ah called from the kitchen, hissing sex as if to whisper it.

 

Kangin chuckled a little then turned on Kyuhyun. "If you hurt him I will break your pelvis." There was no hint of joke in his voice or his face.

 

"I won't hurt him." scoffed Kyuhyun then smiled softly while he gazed at Wookie "I've waited too long for him."

 

"He's a romantic" chuckled Leeteuk and Kyuhyun fake-pouted.

 

"Am not!"

 

888

 

Hae walked to the roof and saw Siwon sitting there, he watched sadly at his hyung, Henry and him had been so good in the morning and now all this had happened. Hae sat next to Siwon and patted his knee lightly to let him now they were here. Siwon opened his eyes and smiled a little when he saw them.

 

"Are you done with breakfast, guys?" he asked softly, turning off his music but shifting his gaze to the sky.

 

"Nah, Wookie hasn't even started it he was too busy kissing Kyu in front of Umma and Appa. But he's cooking now or at least he was. Appa was threatening him when we came up here." Hyuk stretched out and put his head on Siwon's lap, facing the sky as well, while linking his fingers with Hae's. (He was NOT having a repeat of last night over a miscommunication issue.) "It’s just the three of us Won, tell us. You know we won't talk."

 

Siwon placed a hand on Hyuk's hand and took Hae's other hand, smiling softly.

 

"Is just that... Heechul scared me today, he was like mad and then fought with Henry and I didn't know what side to take. I wanted to help Zhou Mi this morning but he just pulled away, he trust so little in us that is almost hurtful. I hate being torn between my friends and see them like this, is breaking me. And everything with Henry was so good and now I think is totally ruined, I don't know if we can still try to make something work when we have Heechul and Zhou Mi to care about. Its going to affect us anyway and I'm afraid that if he asks me to choose, I will end up not choosing him." Siwon admitted in a low voice, his eyes close tightly.

 

"Siwon, I don't think Henry would do that. Ask you to choose I mean. And right now he's just ya know hurt. I'm sure he isn't going to... he took complete blame. He doesn't blame Heechul-hyung. I believe what he said. He knows he crossed the line." Hyukjae looked up at his boyfriend for help.

 

"Hyukkie is right, Woonie, Henry wouldn't do that. And it was both of their fault, they overstepped the line but it's their problem, it has nothing to do with your relationship." said Hae.

 

"How can it not affect it? If Heechul and Henry keep fighting, I'm gonna get caught in crossfire and even if they don't want to, they'll make me choose and I can't deal with that. I'm just too tired, I need a break." He said, sighing.

 

"What about Jeju island?" asked Hae and Siwon blinked at him "Leeteuk will let you, he doesn't want any of us to feel bad and obviously the tense climate of the dorm is affecting you, Woonie."

 

Rolling his eyes, Eunhyuk tugged both their hands. "I'm sorry do EITHER of you remember your Skip Beat days? You were either best friends or attempting to kill one another and guess who was caught in that crossfire, Siwon? Me. We survived that and so did Donghae and I and that was way before our relation grew into what it is now." Flashing a gummy smile at his black haired friend he reassured. "You can make it work if you really want it to. Henry's a lot like Hae, well probably a LOT less bossy, but in temperament. It takes a lot for them to really blow and very little for them to regret doing it. Hae wouldn't ever really make me choose between him and our brothers. Henry won't do that to you." Sitting up Hyuk asked Siwon. "But you don't really trust him. That's the problem. Not his fight with Heechul."

 

Siwon sighed then shrugged a little, glancing at his hands, "Maybe I don't. Maybe I'm just scared... People always seen to expect something from me, like perfection, they put me high in a standard and sometimes, when I don't fulfill what they want, when they realize I'm not what they thought, I end up with a heart broken." He looked at them and he looked so scared, like a little child "I want Henry but I'm not sure enough to give myself to him. I'm afraid to fall and find there isn’t anyone to catch me." Hae bit his lips, saddened by his friend and hugged him hard.

 

Smiling and joining the hug Hyukkie sighed, "Sorry Wonnie but you're already in love with the derpy kid. You're so far gone it’s a little sad, Man. Like me on Hae gone." He confessed. "We just all agreed to let you figure it out instead of forcing it. Giving up isn't going to make it hurt less. Just might make the regret greater."

 

Siwon groaned and Hae started laughing. "You're so doomed, my friend. I think you should go talk to him. They looked pretty bad when we got back and you don't want more misunderstandings, right?" he asked seriously and Siwon nodded absentmindedly. Was he ready to risk everything for Henry, to be by his side. He didn't know but he wasn't feeling as scared as he thought, he could try. "Yeah, you're right guys, let's go down." he said and they walked back to the dorms.

 

888

 

Kangin grinned and kissed Teuk's head before finishing his coffee and putting the mug in his hands. "You should go help Wook-ah. You don't want me to have too long to think about that talk we need to have about you and the car keys." He warned his Angel with a rather firm pat to the behind.

 

Leeteuk almost jumped and glared mockingly at him before moving toward his son that was to busy doing lovey-dovey eyes to his new boyfriend to even look what he was doing. He sighed, his kids really were something.

 

Ryeowook hummed making heart pancakes for Kyuhyun, rather than proper ones for his Appa. "I started fresh coffee, Appa's gotta wait." He called, knowing it was his Umma entering. He glanced over to check that Kangin and Kyu were normal and smiled at his Umma. "He was sort of protecting my honor." The younger whispered low flushing.

 

"With D.O.?" asked Leeteuk in a whisper too. "What did that boy do and what did Kyu do?"

 

Tugging his Umma over while he flipped the new batch. He passed the omelets mix to Teuk. "He found out DO slept with someone else. Then, confronted him and told him to stay away from me. Kyunnie said he didn't want to see me hurt like that." He beamed over shoulder once more but kept his tone so soft only his wonderful Umma could hear. "I mean, KyungSoo and I weren't officially anything so it’s not like he had to not... and we hadn't..." Wook bit his lip and blushed red to his ears again looking at Teuk. "Kyuhyun kissed me. A real, real kiss. My first real kiss." Now a third person knew, because Ryeowook had never had the nerve to tell Unni the truth about not having even been truly kissed. Not after Heechul's crash course in 'man sex'.

 

Leeteuk gasped a little "Wow... I never thought D.O. would such a thing but I'm so glad Kyu did this, he's showing you how much he cares, my son." he said with a smile, then widened his eyes with the last part. "Your first real kiss with the person you love. You are so fortunate, my dear, I'm so happy for you." he said and hugged him.

 

The music finally went down in the Chinese boy's room before the door opened and Henry came out fully dressed and cleaned up. He motioned for Kangin and Kyuhyun to follow him to the kitchen where he informed the four members. "I gave Ge some pain medication and he's in the shower now. Hyung's I got permission already from SM to not stay in the dorm for a little bit, till things calm down and I can get Ge to at least sound like himself again." He wasn't asking, the younger was informing. He had made a decision and no one else was getting a vote because he'd cleared it through management. "They're sending a car so we won't need one of the team van's or personal vehicles. I'll keep my phone on and charged and the same with Ge. Don't worry we won't miss any schedules."

 

Getting a couple cans of energy drink and two granola bars, Henry gave a small nod then bow after saying. "I'm not asking you and if you make this a fight it won't be a good thing. I'm pretty sure everyone is hurt enough. But I also think Ge needs to be away from Hyung and around people and things that won't remind him of Hyung too much." Sighing as he turned and Henry retreated. He just had to get them out of there without facing Heechul again because he didn't know if he could get his Ge to leave the other man if he saw him again.

 

Kyuhyun sighed when he saw his friend leaving. "I thought we were getting somewhere before this." he said, pursing his lips. "I guess its everybody's fault that they're feeling so hurt. We aren't behaving like a family, some of us are being happy while the other part suffers." he shook his head, "When will the problems stop?"

 

Nodding rapidly Ryeowook's face fell as soon as he saw Henry lead in his boyfriend and Appa. This looked bad and when the younger had finished it was far worse than he'd expected. "At least, they're going to family. Both of their parents are here right now." Wookie reminded the other three hoping to ease at least some of their worry. In his own worry he was gripping Kyuhyun's hand tightly. "I hate when we fight."

 

888

 

Henry returned with a packed duffle and was putting the two helmet's and his and Zhou Mi's leather jackets, as well as a couple of other warm coats into another one. They'd have to go back for his bike once his Ge snapped out of it so the helmet's were going to be needed. Zhou Mi joined, clean and fresh, eyes a bit glazed from the pain killers but silent and still cold and completely indifferent. He grabbed the bag of bike gear and outerwear, checking his phone was in his pocket this time. Sighing Henry turned, "We're gonna wait down stairs, the car is already on its way, they called, ok guys?"

 

"Just call, okay?" said Leeteuk, worrying his lip, Kyuhyun nodded repeatedly. Just then Hae, Hyuk and Siwon walked in and they heard Heechul too, talking to someone as he entered the kitchen. Everyone was frozen for a few seconds.

 

"Eh... Can I... Can I talk to you, Henry?" asked Siwon insecurely.

 

The second Henry heard Heechul's voice his entire body tensed and his hand reached out gripping Zhou Mi's tightly. He heard Siwon and closed his eyes taking a deep breath. Finally turned back to the amassed Super Junior-K he nodded, "Yeah, Siwon. I'll call you but for now I'm taking Ge somewhere safe." He pulled the door open and let it close behind him, not giving a fuck how his words fell over the others. He was so tired and he ached everywhere and right now he had to be strong because he was pretty sure without supervision the one person who he could always count on might just evaporate.

 

For his own part Zhou Mi took only a moment to let his now cloudy with drugs eyes meet Heechul's before he closed them and just allowed himself to be lead by his Di-di. He was still numb and moving on autopilot. All made so much easier by the narcotics flowing through his system. Something he almost never took, he hated being out of control. That he'd willingly taken them was indication enough of how far gone he was, at least to anyone who'd know that much about him.

Hyukjae looked around and sighed, "What the hell did that mean? Where are they going?" This was not tearing their family apart, he wasn't going to allow that. “This IS the safe place for all Super Junior members.” He snapped in irritation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave feedback! We love it dearly :)


	8. ... But It's Only the Eye of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: This round is going to get angsty, so this is your warning to prep yourselves for that. Some unplanned things happened and the plot grew in ways we loved and we hope you enjoy as well.
> 
>  
> 
> In this chapter you will find the following: angst; cursing; prescription medication taken not as prescribed by a doctor; verbal fighting; and meddling of outside forces in the lives of the Super Junior members.
> 
> Homosexual activities including: mentions of anal sex; oral sex; barebacking; dirty talk; sex toys; and mentions of personal volume control.
> 
> ***DOUBLE UPDATE PLEASE BE SURE TO READ CHAPTER 6 FIRST!! :)

88888888888888888888 CHAPTER 7 8888888888888888888888888888

 

 

He dialed and waited for a moment, his stomach clenching and his eyes with tears. He heard the other tone and he stilled, barely breathing "... Hannie?" he asked softly.

 

There was silence for a moment before a broken voice answered, "Chullie? God, Baby are you ok? What happened? Was there an accident, please tell me every one’s alive. Someone's dead aren't they? You'd never call me otherwise. What happened Chul?" Hangeng was grabbing blindly for the remote and then he laptop in panic.

 

"I... I drove today... I was scared and mad and drove and... crashed a little but we are okay." answered Heechul slowly and more tears spilled down his face. "Hannie... I can't keep going, Hannie... I feel like dying and... it's all because of you." He said and a sob finally made his way out of his throat, he started crying hard, barely being able to breath and hanging for his dear life on the phone. "I need so much..." he sobbed, pulling his hair with anger. "I just need you so much..."

 

Hangeng stilled, "You what! How do you even CRASH A LITTLE, fuck me! Only you BabyHee! I swear you live to kill me don't you? You can't fucking drive. How many times do you have to be told it's too dangerous? This isn't about independence damn you, this is about your safety. I will personally BUY you a car and driver for you and you alone if you SWEAR never to get behind the fucking wheel again." He threw his alarm clock he was so irritated.

 

"If I were there your ass would be so red you couldn't dance for a week! I've half a min..." He listened to the rest and fell against the bed. "Ok, ok... stop. Listen to my voice Hee. Heechul-ah press your back to the wall. Flat against it Baby... and stretch your legs out on the floor in front. Close your eyes for me... and breath in. Deep breaths, just like we practiced." He still had dreams of doing this. It was something they'd had to do frequently when Hangeng would be off with Super Junior - M and Heechul had other business to attend keeping them separated. "In and out... good, good... now another. Perfect, just like that." God listening to him cry and breath shouldn't be beautiful.

 

But everything was so fucked up, his career was wonderful he kept busy because if he didn't he went crazy. He couldn't sleep, never ate right, because without Heechul nothing was right again. He'd thought getting away from SM, making a name for himself and gaining the respect he didn't think he had would change everything for the better. He'd drastically underestimated the price he'd pay. "Please, don't say that Baby, I'd give anything to take it all back. They said you were doing better... that you..." He forced his throat to clear because he couldn't say the words moved on or that the love of his life was now with his friend. "I had no idea what walking away really meant. What losing you meant." Hangeng felt his own tears falling. "Tell me what to do, Baby. What do you want?"

 

"I want you back, Hannie. I want you. I will give anything to be with you." said Heechul more calm now and just crying silently. "I want to be by your side again, touch again. Please, tell me that you can come back or... or... let me go with you." he whispered, "Just say the word, Hannie and I'll abandon everything just to be with you again."

 

"All you had to do was say it, I'll be on the next plane BabyHee." He whispered already climbing out of bed. "Anything else?" Hangeng was 100% serious and Heechul would know well enough by the tone of his voice.

 

"You will come? Really?" whispered Heechul and stood quickly too. "I don't need anything else besides you. I'll be waiting for you, Hannie, in the park we used to meet. I'll be waiting." Heechul whispered, his heart was beating fast, he had wanted this for so long and now he was going to be here for real.

 

Still for a second, Hangeng's voice took on a commanding tone he rarely used. "Aish! STOP! You will not leave that dorm alone, Kim Heechul! I don't even have a flight yet. You will calm down, take a hot bath... eat something and let... fuck, let Wookie pamper you. Soon as I'm booked I'll send my flight plan. Is this a good cell number?" He could already see his Princess sitting and waiting from now until he arrived in a cold park. Heechul wasn't always rational when he was overwhelmed and he was very obviously overwhelmed.

 

"Do I need to call Appa and tell him to watch you? What am I asking you for, you got in a “little crash” earlier. Of course that begs the question of where the fuck was he?" He'd left Heechul in what he'd thought were capable and loving hands; obviously he'd been gravely mistaken. "Just thinking the words little crash makes me want to spank you. I really hope I can forget those words by the time I see your face again." He whispered back to packing.

 

Heechul almost pouted at his tone but a smile was plastered in his face, he had missed that voice so much "Alright, I'll stay here being pampered but you better hurry, Hannie! And yeah, this number is good... No, no need to call Appa, aish. Umm..." Heechul doubted, "We were having a situation so he was out and you know everyone is scared of me so they didn't stop me when I took the keys. But everything is fine, Hannie and I'll make sure you forget about that." he said in mocking flirty tone but he was chuckling, way to happy to think about anything else right now.

 

Sighing Hangeng once more rethought calling the band Appa. "You realize you probably got Leeteuk in trouble right? The kind of trouble Hyukjae gets in." Shaking his head, the excited man opened his laptop to find a flight. "Baby that tone never works when you're in this kind of trouble. I just..." He hands shook and then he sobbed as the feeling's he'd had when he'd heard his lover had been in an accident slammed into him all over again. "I can't... I don't think I could live in a world without you in it. I hate not having you with me. Everyday I hate it more and more. And just seeing the guys touching you on stage or tv drives me crazy even though I know it’s for show. But as long as you were here still and... I thought you were happy I could do it." He finally stopped crying. "I love you."

 

Heechul's heart broke a little when he heard him crying, his eye tearing up but then he was completely shocked when he heard that he loved him. The most beautiful of smiles broke out on his face and he had to bit his lip to not start laughing like a lunatic.

 

"I love you too, Hannie... I... I... still have that necklace you gave me, remember? The one with the little cat, you told I was just like a kitten pretending to be a tiger" he snickered a little and smiled again. "I have been just like you, Hannie, dying every time I knew we were in the same country but we couldn't see each other... so many questions that were left without answers... I'm not happy, Hannie, not without you. I am dying to see you again." he said honestly, opening the night table and touching the little black velvet box with the necklace inside.

 

Laughing and suddenly breathing clear for a moment as if something lifted off of him. "I'm not letting them separate us again. There's only one way you're getting rid of me, and that's by you telling me to leave." For the first time in four fucking years (he officially ceased activity Jan. 21, 2009) he was able to say words he had missed saying for so many years. "I miss you, Kitten." Their personal pet name, his personal pet name, no one else called Heechul that not without getting Hangeng's fury up. "I've found a flight I can be on in 2 hours. So I'm throwing what I can into a bag and grabbing my carry on." A habit from rigorous idol schedules was a ready to go carry on with all his travel needs including money, passport, ID and official documents to get in and out of various countries. I'll buy anything else when I get there. If I don't go now I won't make it through security and international checks." He confirmed the flight and decided to call his manager once he was at the ticket counter, maybe before the pilot made them turn off the phones.

 

Heechul almost melted when he heard that special pet name, it had been really long since the last time he heard it. "I'm never going to tell you to leave, Hannie, I wouldn't be able to take it a second time... I miss you, Tigger." he remembered days were they were just lazing in the bed, calling each other all the endearing things they could and finally setting for these for themselves. Happy times. Heechul heard the time and breathed shakily, "Two hours then... Will you call me when you arrive, right?" he asked while taking the little necklace out and tying it in his neck, staring at it through the mirror. He also needed clothes, he needed to look absolutely perfect and for that he needed to go shopping for something fantastic.

 

"Yah! Two house till I leave China. I still have to fly over and get through customs. Don't leave that dorm alone and do NOT get behind the damn wheel again. You hear me?" His tone going firm again. "Let Wook-ah pamper you, you have plenty of time and I'm sure you have a million things I haven't gotten to see you in yet." He whispered softly hating the time wasted. "I'll be there as soon as I can Kitten. I promise I'll call as soon as they let me turn the phone on."

 

"I'll stay, Tigger, don't worry." smiled Heechul as he spoke into the phone. "Just call me when you get here, I'm gonna go where Ryeowook is right now and let him pamper me a lot." he said while opening his door and walking to the kitchen. "I'll swear I won't get behind a car again so stop reminding me of it. It was just an accident." he huffed. "Do you hear my steps, I'm waaaalking to the kitchen, to safety with no cars in site." he chuckled a little.

 

"I hear, I can hear Kitten... you still drag your house slippers." He whispered starting his car once the phone was on bluetooth. "I've got my tablet and I'll get plane access so I can check email and messages on the plane. I have to drive and get in touch with management to let them know I'm going to Korea. I'll be there soon. Wait for me." He said he loved him once more before being forced to disconnect so he could merge to traffic.

 

888

 

Heechul blinked a little, pulling down the phone and bit his lip lightly. Zhou Mi looked out of it and he hated that he had caused this to him, that was nothing but kind to him when he was broken. He felt things for him, things that he never wanted to feel again and that grew stronger with the sweet gestures of Zhou Mi, how he took care of him and watched him always, distracting him if he was sad and adoring his body like he was some kind of god. He felt things for Zhou Mi... but it wasn't enough.

 

His love for Hangeng was that kind of love that couldn't be erased no matter how much time passed. He had given himself to Hangeng completely, he gave his soul, his mind, his body, his heart, everything he had, he put it a silver plate just for him and the time by his side was the most amazing he had ever lived. And when he left, he stayed empty, everything that used to form Kim Heechul was no more and he had to start over again, finding the pieces of him being little by little. But now he was back. Hannie was back and this time he would fight for their love with everything he had, he was not going to lose him again.

 

He will just bury his feelings for Zhou Mi, those feelings that should have never been born and he will walk to his love with his head high. Heechul breathed deeply then smiled at Wookie adorably, pinching his cheeks to side a side and making his necklace move in his neck.

 

"I am hungry!" he said, sitting next to his dongsaeng.

 

"Henry and Zhou Mi decided that they needed a little space right now." said Leeteuk, still looking at the door, he was worried for them but he couldn't force them to stay here. And honestly, maybe a little time separated will do them some good, not only to them but also for the ones staying here.

 

Hae put his hand in Siwon's shoulder, looking how dejected his friend looked "Hey, he didn't say no, he just needs to take care of Mimi now, okay? You'll talk soon and everything will be okay for you two again." he said with a gentle smile before dragging to sit next to Heechul. "We're hungry too, Umma!" he said cheerfully, leaning against his boyfriend's shoulder.

 

Wookie blinked, but when he noticed the necklace he gasped. A trembling hand reached up toward it and for a moment he wondered if Zhou Mi wasn't the only one having an obvious mental breakdown. Grabbing Umma's shirt in one fist he then drug his Unni up and into his own bedroom slamming and locking the door. "Hee-unni, why is that on your neck. Spill now." Ryeowook was being firm and was standing in front of the door to be safe but wringing his hands because internally he was freaking the hell out.

 

"Shit, isn't this how all the crap started this morning?" Eunhyuk glared at the door now holding three band members behind it. "First the Legion of Doom, now its the Ladies of the House. Not sure which is scarier behind closed doors." He crossed his arms shaking his head. "If I didn't really love you guys we'd totally have our own place by now."

 

Heechul bit his lips lightly but he had nothing to fear so he stood straight and looked at his dongsaeng to the eye. "Hangeng is coming back." he said, "He's coming back for me... I'm wearing the necklace because I love him and I want to be with him." he said honestly.

 

"I'm sorry. What?" Wook blinked several times. "Why would you wan... what are you saying?" Biting his lip he whispered. "Zhou Mi just left, high on painkillers for a SAFE place." He stressed the word that had been the most painful for him to hear. "Don't you think you should talk to him? At least, I mean before... before He comes back? What happens when Zhou Mi finds out from someone else, Unni-Hyung?" It wasn't that he didn't want to be happy for Heechul, and Ryeowook was a romantic at heart Hangeng was Heechul's first love and if that was who he wanted and needed then that was what Wook wanted for his beloved Unni-Hyung.

 

"It’s exactly how you said it is, Wookie. He left to a safe place from ME. I can't just go and tell him Hannie is coming back, especially not now because he's drugged and Lau will probably kill me before letting me go near his friend" Heechul sighed, sitting in the bed "I am really sorry for what I did, Wookie but I can't find a way to make it better. I can't give him what he wants, the love he wants because my heart belongs to Hannie. I... feel... things for Zhoumi, big things but is not enough. Wouldn't it hurt him more if I call him to tell him the person he hates is coming back?" the black haired man touched his necklace lovingly. "I can't make things right, Wookie, but at least I can move out of his way and stop making his life so hard."

 

Hands on his hips Wook shook his head. "Uh-hu, no way! Kim Heechul is not a coward. I'm not letting you start being one now, neither is Umma." Reaching out Wookie pinched the thus far silent elder, glaring a little. "Maybe drugged and in Henry's company isn't the best time to tell him, but Heenim do you want him to find out from the media or the ELFs? To just see you two together? If he finds out from any other way that He is back and with you... how can we work together? We'll lose him and the way things are Hee-unni, Henry might go with him." Sighing Wookie sat next to Heechul on the bed. "If you won't do it for Zhou Mi then do it for Siwon."

 

Heechul stared at him incredulously. "We are professionals, Wookie, even if we hate the guts of each other or we are uncomfortable with each other, we are professionals. Just like when Min and Kangin couldn't be in the same room or when Siwon and Hae fought all the time or when Kibum left, leaving us broken. We are professionals" he then sighed, this was not what he wanted right now. "But you're right in something, Siwon is the one that would suffer the most if Henry leaves so I'll talk to him" he said and looked and Leeteuk "Will you help me Umma?"

 

"I just... I don't understand why are you doing this, Heechul, why are you going to back Hangeng after... after how much he hurt you?" he said softly. "Zhou Mi loves you, he cares about you deeply... Are you sure you want to throw that away?"

 

"My decision has been taken a long time ago. I feel for Zhou Mi but not as much as I feel for Hangeng. I want to do this right but I won't let anything separate me from Hangeng again." he said firmly. "It doesn't matter if the whole group disapprove. Even if I have to run away with him and leave Super Junior behind, I'll do it without any regret. That's how much I love him."

 

"The whole point is so no one HAS to leave!" Wookie whined a little in frustration. "No one is going anywhere. Not you! Not them. Not anyone! I'm not losing more family. I love you Unni-Hyung and I'll be respectful but I'm not ready to forgive Him yet, so... just we all need a little time. We want you happy. Just remember not all of us were in love with him ok?" He glanced up nervously at Leeteuk about to say something when there was a knock at the door. He nodded permission to his Umma to open it. He heard his Appa's low tone and then looked further worried by the look on Umma's face when he turned back to them.

 

 

888

 

Hae just hummed, not saying anything. He didn't want to make things worse for everyone, Siwon was sad, Heechul was having troubles, Kangin-appa didn't need to be any more mad and Leeteuk-umma will have a breakdown if everything keeps being like this.

 

"Let's just eat." he mumbled.

 

Kangin groans and looks at Kyuhyun. "If I asked you to get one of those bottles of wine out, what are the chances you'd listen to me?" It wasn't even ten in the morning yet. Shaking his head he put an arm around the maknae’s shoulder. "Come on, who knows the next time the Baby or Umma will let us have pancakes again. Wookie is already trying to blame them for this morning." He pouted but took them both to the table.

 

"I love you, Appa but Umma is more scary that you when he's mad." Kyuhyun said with a chuckled, sitting at the table, glancing from time to time to the closed door where his hyung and his boyfriend were.

 

"So that means you won't be helping me get drunk before ten this morning?" He teased stealing some of the pancake off Kyuhyun's plate when he moved to answer his cell phone. His eyes moved over to Donghae who was far too quiet for Kangin's comfort. "You're thinking pretty loud over there Hae. Tell us what's going on in that head of yours, before Hyukkie explodes." The elder had already began fussing over his partner because he could tell something was very wrong.

 

Miles from there, in a hotel room, a man was walking slowly to the balcony, closing his eyes and breathing in the air of Seoul again. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number, waiting for a few seconds.

 

"Kyu?... It's me... Sungmin"

 

"Min..." whispered Kyuhyun and Hae lifted his head quickly.

 

"How dare that bastard call again?!" he screamed. He had been keeping everything inside, trying to keep it together but this was the last. He stood abruptly, throwing some cups off of the table and dashed to his room. He kicked and punched the wall, screaming in rage.

 

"I guess he's still mad at me?" mumbled Min from the other side and Kyuhyun sighed.

 

"We'll talk later. Sorry." he said and hang up.

 

Eunhyuk scowled incredulously at Kyuhyun. "You're fucking kidding me right?" Following his boyfriend he moved to wrap around him, dragging them both to the floor. He was holding tight with everything he had, thanking God for his muscle control because Donghae might seem small but he was fucking strong. "Stop. STOP IT. Hae! You're gonna hurt yourself. Please. He's not on the phone anymore. Maknae hung up on him. I saw it. I heard it. It’s ok." Sungmin's betrayal was devastating to Hyukjae on a level that probably only Donghae could understand and whatever happened with Henry while they were apart had been obviously eating at his lover so that name, that call was all it had taken. "I'm here. I'm right here. We're together and that is all that matters." He whispered face pressed against Donghae's neck, not even realizing he was crying too.

 

Fork hitting china Kangin just sighed and got up to follow Donghae and Eunhyuk. "What next?" Turning he saw his own phone ringing. "If that is Sungmin-ssi I'm swear to God I will pull him to the boxing gym." He growled down the line, "WHAT?" His face pailed and he just nodded, "Deh. Deh. I'll get everyone. But Henr... oh, ok. We'll be ready." Putting his phone off he looked at Kyuhyun. "That was SM, we're being called to the office. All of us, the vans are on the way and we're to be ready when they get here."

 

"What is happening to our family, Hyuk?" Donghae asked in a whisper. "Hangeng left, Kibum left, Sung-Sungmin betrayed us and now Henry is so hurt with us, he thinks we don't care about them, that we don't accept them, that we forget they're SJ too." he just cried. "I mean, how could he think that? I thought we were making progress, we told each others secrets and talked a lot and... and I really thought everything was okay." he sobbed.

 

"Boys, the company is calling, we need to go." said Leeteuk and Heechul paled. Was this about Hangeng? Did they already know? He looked at Wookie that was just as scared at him, no one wanted more problems.

 

"Did they say what they wanted?" Leeteuk shook his head in response to Heechul’s question. "Okay, then... okay." he breathed deeply and went to prepare while Teukie went to Hyuk and Hae to tell them the news.

 

Eunhyuk kept pressing kisses to Donghae's skin, not even thinking of breaking not when his Fishy needed him. "That's the thing with families Baby, they... it's usually not the things they say or secrets they're not keeping anymore that hurt them. We all watched what Heechul was doing with Mi, we just wanted to believe he was getting better. I think... I think he's too much like you. He might be too good at letting everyone know he's hurting but smiling, so he doesn't want to talk about it. When really he's not hurting he's being destroyed inside and doesn't know the words to make it stop. Do you remember before we got together? When you thought I was with someone else so you pretended everything was fine even though we'd already kissed and had sex?" His hands massaged up and down Donghae's back. "I think it’s like that for him, only years not weeks." He whispered sadly. "As hard as this is, maybe its best. Maybe now he'll admit to himself that Heechul-hyung is never going to love him back because Hyung just doesn't want to Hae. And until he wants to love again, he's not going to let anyone else close."

 

Looking up when he noticed the shadow he sighed, "Now isn't a good time Umma. Sungmin-ah called Kyuhyun." He whispered softly, his eyes filled with sorrow.

 

Ryeowook was pacing his bedroom floor biting his thumbnail nervously, something was wrong. Could the company have found out that Heechul planned to see Hankyung again? Already, they just found out and it seemed like Unni had only just hung up with him in the living room. "Arrrgghhh! Today is supposed to be a GOOD DAY!" He stamped his foot. It was his first day as Kyu's boyfriend, this better not be some sort of curse on their relationship or he was going to seriously make his brother's pay.

 

"Oh." said Leeteuk and bit his lip before sighing, "I'm really sorry guys but the company just called. We have a meeting and they're sending the vans, we don't have a choice" he said slowly. He hugged Hae tightly. "Be calm, my son, everything will be okay if we stay together, okay? Always know that you can come to me any time" he said then turned to Hyukkie, hugging him too "Both of you. I love you guys so much, you're my sons, okay?" he said softly and left, finding Kangin in the hallway and he went to him, hugging and closing his teary eyes. "What's happening to our family, Appa?" he asked in a broken voice.

 

"We'll get it back together, Angel. Don't cry. It looks messy but we've been through worse. The boys are gonna lose it sometimes. We have all been on the verge of a blow up since this entire mess started." He didn't know if he meant the mess this morning, with Sungmin, or as far back as Hangeng leaving but all three fit he supposed. "Come on, lets change to be presentable for the office. I'm the one who broke Zhou Mi's nose by the way." He admitted leading Teuk to their room.

 

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Leeteuk exclaimed then shook his head in disappointment. "Oh, Appa." he sighed and they changed quickly. Hyuk had made Hae calm down a little and they were waiting already, Siwon stood just in his place, silent and lost in his thoughts while Heechul was standing just next to him, a thin scarf was in his neck, covering where the necklace was and Leeteuk bit his lips for a moment, he needed to tell Kangin this but right now wasn't a good moment. He hoped that Heechul had heard what they said and he talked to Zhou Mi.

 

"He was in a boxing ring if he wanted to get hit sol I hit him and I let's face it he deserved it. Sungmin called KyuHyun again. What is going on with Chullie and Wook-ah?" he quickly changed into his nicer clothes. The silence was more worrying than anything else, Kangin loved his family, his loud obnoxious boys and their bright happy umma. He'd learned to hate silence it was part of what sent him back to the dorms.

 

"Wookie?" called Kyuhyun, sighing "Come, we need to go." he shifted a little in his place "I... there's something... well, Hae and Hyuk are really bad right now..." he whispered "and it's because Sungmin just called. I didn't talk to him, I hung up to him because I know how much it hurts the boys and... I feel guilty." he said low.

 

Wookie pressed himself into a tight hug against Kyu and sighed, "Kyuhyunnie everything is a mess and we might lose them! I can't, I can't lose more family again... he what?" Looking up and stepping back he shook his head. "Baby, no you can't be blamed if Sungmin-ah is being selfish and calling you. He was told not to. As if things today weren't bad enough."

 

"I know" sighed Kyuhyun and hugged the younger tightly "Com'on, Appa is waiting and he is stressed enough. Let's go with them" he said and they changed quickly, moving to the door and joining their friends.

 

"The vans are here, let's go" said Leeteuk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Tali here, I want to take a moment to thank all of those who have subscribed and especially commented. Your feedback means the world and is great encouragement to me and Leet when it comes to this work. I hope you're enjoying reading it as much as we are writing it. So please stick with us, things are about to get messy. LOL because they weren't already, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is going to be a WORK IN PROGRESS (WIP) Role Play that Leet19 and I are doing. We are already in the center of a very... very...... o.O VERY smutty next part. We want to make it very clear that this IS and NC-17 story. There will be LOTS of naked man sex. Lots of kinky things happening. There will be plot and feels but really just expect a LOT of smut. :) We will do our best to place proper warnings in the start of each chapter to ensure you don't stumble into something distasteful but what may be icky to you is cotton candy to another person. That said, I hope you'll come along for the ride!! Remember to subscribe and comment. We'd love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
